Enemy Territory
by blackpolish
Summary: There is only one way to save the world from Tim Scam's world domination. To make him fall in love and then kill him. Sam is prepared for this. But when the time comes, will her heart be ready, or will his? Sam/Scam
1. Prepare

**I Do Not Own Totally Spies. That show is owned by Marathon...**

**Lucky dogs..**

* * *

  
She knew what she was doing was immoral, inconsiderate, and impossible. To seduce someone who had tried to take over the world several dozens of times. But she had to comply. The welfare of her friends, her family, and the world rested on her shoulders. If only there were another way, some other point of strategy, but there wasn't. She had scanned through every possibility but it was hopeless. She was to be a distraction. To give her teammates just enough time to save the day, she would have to put herself in harm's way. In the arms of a monster, a madman, an evil corrupted rodent of a man who only received happiness from seeing other people suffer.

And yet...

There was a part of her that didn't mind at all the "crime" she was going to commit. And what "crime" was that?

Making a villain fall truly, madly, and deeply in love with her.

She knew the consequences of her actions. Once he found of her way to get rid of him through his heart, he would simply take her out by the strike of his hand, or the trigger of a gun. One false move, one out of step thought, and it would all be over. She couldn't be careless. She had to dress like she was in love with him, act like she was in love with me, and think like she was in love with him.

She had to start with phase one immediately. However, how could she come to herself by doing this?

"You're theone that he seems to be attracted to," spoken from her boss, Jerry. Even his face seemed darken by the whole mission he had planned for her.

"B-but..." she stuttered."Why should we sink to his level?"

"You know as well as I do, Samantha," Jerry sighed. "His latest plan of world domination has an execution style form of conquest. He plans on murdering a sixth of the entire population. You know as well as I do, we can't keep him locked up forever. He always escapes. He will begin his plan as soon as he does. And, well, we cannot let just 1 billion people die. You must do this for the sake of the world."

"What if she fails, Jerry?!?" one of her best friends spoke. Alex always seemed to be a little emotional when it came to putting her friends in the devil's lair, which was actually exactly where Sam was headed off to. "He could kidnap her, or... o-or...." Her mouth quivered as her tongue stopped in its track. She couldn't come to herself to finish that thought...

"Or something worse...." Clover stated with a grim look on her face as she finished the sentence. "Thinking about what he could do doesn't leave us any room for letting you do this, Jerry. Sam is our best friend, and we are not, repeat not, letting you make **him** fall in love with her, only for her to kill him in the end. Not only does the emotional side of making a villain fall in love with you break you down, but having to kill him in the end? Face it Jerry. This plan is one of your worst..."

"But it's his only choice," Sam cried, coming to the fact that Jerry had no other option. "The world is going to lose one sixth of its population if I don't. One person over one billion is all right. It's my job. And I'll do what I have to for the sake of my family, my friends, and my world." She stood proud, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

She let out a sigh of regret. She stared into her boss's eyes. The eyes of a man who seemed like her father. He was the only one man in her life who had never treated her like a child, but like a strong, independent woman. Jerry was her second father, and the only man who seemed to be understanding on how Sam was the only spy to go on **this** sort of mission.

She spoke in a voice that not only frightened her teammates but herself as well. "Jerry, I'm ready for Mission Enemy Territory. Let's head over to the briefing room, and after, I can begin my mission immediately." She held her head high, leaving the smile and her happiness on the floor, along with her friends who seemed to be the only ones with tears in their eyes. But, Sam didn't look like she cared anymore. Her emotion to care was gone. Frankly, she had seemed to have no emotions now. It was like she was becoming a whole other person to do this mission. She stepped into the elevator, and said goodbye to the girl that was once named Samantha Simpson, and hello to the spy who was doing the most cruel and horrific mission of all. She was the spy who was about to make a super-villain fall in love in order to kill him and save the world.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The ceiling had water leaking from it for the first time. It had never leaked before. It was the swimming area above dripping into the cell room below. Normally, the leak would have been fixed at first notice. "WOOHP must be cutting back because of the economy's troubling times..." whispered the man in the 10x10 foot room as he felt a drop of water hit his forehead. He was lying on the floor looking straight up to the ceiling. That was when a small smirk reached his face."If I wasn't using this for my advantage, I'd almost feel sorry for old Jerry."

The man stood on a six inch thick mattress and jumped toward the ceiling. He pegged a toothpick inside the tiny hole, plugging the leak in. He listened carefully as the pressure was starting to build. Tiny creaking noises started to become louder and louder. His smirk on his face only lasted for a few extra seconds as he gasped for air. He counted down in his head and closed his eyes.

Within seconds, a large wave came crashing into the room from the ceiling. Screams from outside could be heard. "Wasn't _**he**_ in that cell?" shouted the guard. Other people were heard too. "Dang we can't let him die; Jerry's going to kill us!" One of them rushed to the prison's phone and started dialing. Others were too busy worried about the situation at hand.

_"Open the door!!"_

_"Hurry Come on!"_

_"Get the hose... No the BIG hose!!!"_

_"Move out of the way, the water is going to come crashing out!!"_

The guards quickly opened the locked wall, which opened straight up. It let out, as expected, water which never seemed to stop flowing out of the room. The water poured out into the hose, which the guards had set up to leak out of the facilities. It was a very wide hose, large enough to have a person washed through. But the chances of anyone surviving being pressure washed through a hose and outside with _**that**_ much water, was slim to none, especially when you didn't see it coming.

The guards quickly ran into the room. Their faces gasped when they looked around and saw no one else in the room besides themselves. They were about to give up on the hope of the man's survival when one man stepped into the damp cell.

"Gentlemen, what we have here is what I'd like to call a planned getaway..." Jerry sighed. "What's the evidence? One, the crack in this room wasn't reported because the janitor on duty has been missing. Two, the fact that none of you are truly suppose to be on guard right now because somehow the guards qualified for watching this man are all on vacation at the same. Finally, these tiny fragments of wood on the ceiling and some right under it on the floor leave reason to believe that a toothpick caused pressure to this crack."

"Sir!" spoke one of the guards. "Does this mean sir that we j-just..."

"Yes," Jerry sighed even more heavily. "That tide of water you just let roll out of here carried the man in this cell, and he expected it."

"Sir..." the guards spoke, full of shame.

"Tim Scam has escaped..." Jerry said, as blunt and as serious as anyone could have put it. "Tim Scam has escaped, and he's after revenge, and I'm having to send one of my top spies on a wild goose chase after him." Jerry stared into the open holed ceiling.

Bullocks...

* * *

**Please review on what you think. I've got how I want this story to run, but I don't want to start it unless it gets some reviews from the readers first! :)**

~Live Laugh Love~  
BlackPolish 3


	2. Thinking Things Through

**Once again, I do not own Totally Spies. Marathon owns them.**

**So there.**

By the way, thank you guys for the great reviews. It's going to be a lot to write up to. 

* * *

The walk out of the WOOHP building left nothing short of an inner conflict within Sam. Nothing seemed to be working out in her mind. She understood that she was doing this for the sake of the world. Yes, she could kill him. To her unfortunate, she had killed many men trying to dominate the world before. She was the only one capable of **this** mission. The only spy with her IQ of almost 200, barely passing Jerry's intellect could think as quick on her feet as she did. She was the only one of Jerry's super spies who didn't put her heart ahead of her mind. She was a strategist, the best of the best.

_Yet there is only one person to pass her intellect...._

The door on her apartment opened wide. The lights were off, just as they always are when she left for the day. The morning of that same day seemed so far away that Sam couldn't believe it was the same day. So much had happened. School didn't seem like a major problem to focus on, according to Sam. It was easy for her. Clover still found it upon herself to worry about little things such as rivals, minor leads in a play, or college boys.

_College boys..._

_Not men..._

Sam tried remembering her last date in high school... "A psychopath trying to get revenge on every girl in school..." Sam said aloud as she placed her keys on the table near her bed. _Marco- I mean Eugene..._ She went back and remembered the guy before that.

"A cold hearted invisible criminal trying to get away with his crimes..." she sighed as she let her hair fall from her ponytail. _James..._

"Ended up with the worst villain in existence...." Sam scoffed. _David had such high hopes...but Mandy..._

Boy after boy flashed into Sam's mind and the reasons it never worked out. "Wanted biology exam cheats... Humiliated me in front of whole school by flashing my love poem in the student assembly... Flashed the student assembly..." Sam sighed, just forgetting all of her bad crushes...

All of them were terrible boys that Clover **insisted** were the answers to their troubles. Being a spy would be so much easier if we all had a cute, hot college boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Something too dumb to waste time on was her definition of **boy**.

And now, remembering the situation she was going to come across, Sam had to make a villain fall in love with her. "A real man," Sam cried aloud. "How can I get him?"

She fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be impossible. _**He**_ was the only person smart enough to pass her strategies. The traps she had planned to capture him into jail. One out of ten worked. He maneuvered out of each idea Sam had, making her look like a fool.

Now, she had to make him fall in love with her. She could backstab him and kill him, not feeling a feeling of remorse. She could do this, she was the only one of the girls that could...

Yet...

Why can't I?

-------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile...**_

The streets of Beverly Hills were quiet. The pitter patters of his own feet were all he heard. A sports coat was covering his soaked to the bone skin, and a shriveled up hat covered his hair. No one could tell of his identity; but he knew. He knew exactly who he was and how he got there...

_Years Earlier..._

_The swivel chair spun around and never seemed to be stopping. The office seemed to sparkle with success and a brand new feeling of hope. He smiled with glee, realizing how much his fellow employees cared. He had received the promotion of a lifetime. He was the vice-superintendent of WOOHP, leaving only Mr. Lewis ahead of him in control. He didn't mind. Mr. Lewis was like a father to him, taking him into WOOHP and watching him grow as a spy, an agent, and as a man. He wanted to please Mr. Lewis in his work._

_A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts._

_"Come in!" he shouted as he jumped into his office chair to make it appear he was hard at work. _

_The automatic doors swung open, revealing a man with grey hair, and a few bald spots here and there. "Good morning!" Mr. Lewis smirked. "Liking your new facility?"_

_"Ah, very much so, sir," he responded. "I cannot wait to get started working."_

_"Isn't that what you've been up to in here?" Jerry smiled._

_"Ah... you caught me," he smiled. "I will begin immediately looking over the forms of these new recruits you keep telling me about."_

_"According to our records, they should be top notch agents... with some training of course," Mr. Lewis stated. "Well I'll leave you to your work. Have fun. And once again... congratulations, Timothy."_

_"Oh yes, I'll have so much fun," he sighed. "And thank you, Mr. Lewis."_

_"You can call me Jerry..." Jerry smiled as he turned around and left the room._

A car horn woke him up to the present time. He scoffed and increased his walking speed. He hardened his hands and balled them into a fist. He passed by a brick wall and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a tiny indent. He moaned for a second at the pain it brought. He looked at his hand and saw some blood starting dripping out of the small cuts on his knuckles. He wiped it off and kept walking.

He passed by a department store when he saw something. _Huh?_ It was a girl with long red hair. Perfect long red hair. He couldn't see her face, but from her form, he knew who it was. He smirked evilly. "Well, Samantha, looks like my revenge will be happening a little more quickly than I expected." He went to step forward, and then stopped. He closed his eyes to think and grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb of his right hand.

"It's not the three of them," he thought. "Only one of them. If I were to take her out, it would leave having the other two seek revenge after me, causing all of WOOHP to start looking for me more thoroughly than they are now." He started pacing back and forth. "Then again, Samantha is the smartest of them all, almost smarter than me. If I were to take her out, the others wouldn't know where to begin, leaving me the full opportunity to get rid of them all. However, once those other two annoying brats get something in their head, they won't stop. That will leave me having to think of another way to get rid of them, instead of all three of them together..."

He growled at the frustration of his current predicament. Then he started laughing. "Who am I joking?" he said out loud. A few people around stared at him strangely. "Just one more fun way to get my revenge!" He kept laughing. He started thinking once more. "Samantha is the smartest at WOOHP, I know. I was the keeper of her records at one point in time."

He walked into the department store. He could feel the gun in his pocket burning, wanting to be used. The sweat on his face grew as he nervously walked toward her. He went to grab her when...

He stopped. Dead in his tracks. "Eh... my feet..." he thought."Why won't they move? She's right there! The revenge I've been seeking for too long is almost beginning with the death of one girl. But why can't I move?" It was like the will of his body was against him. He put more determination into lunging for her. His will to kill her broke the will to not move. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to see the fear on her face. He smirked.

"Excuse me!" the redhead shouted. "Let me go!!!" The girl ran away.

"It wasn't her?" he questioned as his mouth was left open. "It resembled her so much..." Her hair looked like Sam's almost. Her body figure was the same. He could even tell they were the same age. He sighed. And yet there was so many different things too, he figured. Her hair wasn't the same. Sam's looked cleaner, as well as Sam was more developed in certain aspects of a woman.

"I shouldn't have jumped into a situation without settling it in my mind for a good hour," he thought. "I shouldn't act on rash like that again. I could become clumsy. My want for revenge shouldn't have ended like that anyway. Samantha shouldn't die like that. She should die more painful, more dramatic, and more graceful. She deserves at least that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**On the other hand...**_

Sam's eyes flicked open to a blonde haired young woman. The half smile, half frown was a specialty of Clover when she was sad. Sam knew what was on Clover's mind. It was on her own mind too. Sam sat up and tried forcing a smile on her face to try and please Clover. However, the smile faded. Sam had to remind herself that emotions would make it hard to finish her mission, even though she hadn't started yet. "Hey, Clover," Sam said in a silent voice. "What's on your mind?"

"The same thing that's on your mind, that same thing on Alex's mind, the same thing on everybody's mind at WOOHP..." Clover shouted. "Jerry's making you make Tim Scam fall in freakin' love with you. This mission is crap! You're going to die, and I can't watch this happen silently. You have to think of another way, Sammy."

"There is none..." Sam spoke in a whisper, not looking into Clover's eyes.

"There has to be," Clover snapped into anger. "Okay, let's look at another point of view." She started pacing. "Okay, Tim Scam is evil and plans on wiping out billions of people, maybe. But, he is still a human being. You have to kill someone. Doesn't that affect you at ALL? I know he's a super-villain, so you kill him, but will you be able to put your heart into a situation like that without--" Clover was panting. She had run out of breath yelling. But she never finished her sentence, leaving Sam to wonder what she was going to say.

Sam finally looked into Clover's eyes, one of her best friend's eyes. She saw Clover was scared. Frightened. Angry. Sam let her mind wonder about what Clover meant by adding "without".

"Without what?" Sam questioned, her voice sounding stable and blunt.

"Without..." Clover paused. She stopped pacing and stood at the window of Sam's room. "Sammy, you're about the only person I know never to put her heart into the mission. But this time is different. I understand why Jerry chose you for the job. You're the most stable at this kind of thing. Heck, I'd probably die the first minute in this sort of task. But Sam, you did once feel something for him, I'm just--"

Sam started laughing. She couldn't contain it. Tears started to form in her eyes as her laugh started getting louder and louder. She couldn't get in a breath of air. "Y-you... t-think... pph... I'm going to... pph... Fall in love... with... pph him?!?!?" Sam couldn't contain it. The idea of loving _**him**_ in real life was too hard to bear. Sure, he was handsome, but he was also down right evil. Sam could never love him in real life. Grant it, he was smart, intelligent, beautiful in his own way, but he was a super-villain. No, no she couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't....

"Oh..."Clover spoke. She turned around to look at Sam."Well, I'm glad to see the real you is still in there." She smirked. "I knew you wouldn't put her heart in that much." She crossed her arms and started laughing. "You and Tim Scam. You're right. Like that would ever happen!"

Sam smiled a little, happy to see her friend was finally beginning to understand why Sam was okay with doing this. Clover kept laughing as she left Sam's room.

Immediately, Sam frowned. Something Clover had said made this mission even more confusing.

_But, he's still a human being..._

_You did once feel something for him..._

_Will you be able to put your heart into a situation like that without...?_

Sam shook her head. "No, no, no," Sam whispered. A minute ago, she was laughing at the idea of ever having feelings like that with him, but now, Sam didn't know what to think...

"I don't want to now, never in a million years, no," Sam calmed herself. But... "Is it possible my emotions could unknowingly fall for him while making him fall for me?" Sam sighed. She really didn't want to think about this. Right now, she couldn't fall for Tim Scam. She was too set on destroying him for the greater good of the world. Her emotions were stable now.

Sam went into the living room, turned on the television, and starting watching the news. "Right now," she thought. "I won't think about what could happen if. Right now, I'll think about how to get started. I won't think about if I do start falling."

And she didn't think about it.

* * *

**Ah! Chapter 2 is done. Now, on to work on Chapter 3!  
Review what you think. Write me if you have any ideas if you have any. I'd love to hear from you guys on what else should be added in.**

~.Love~  
Blackpolish 3


	3. Unconscious Choices

**I don't own Totally Spies. Marathon owns it. :)**

**And, once again, I'm so happy for the reviews for_ Enemy Territory_!  
Hopefully, you'll keep reading and keep enjoying it!**

**It's a lot of pressure to make sure it stays enjoyable for you guys.**

**_So enjoy! XD_******

* * *

**Before...**

A loud obnoxious alarm was ringing through the room. Jerry was getting more annoyed every passing second. He slammed his pen into his desk, causing it to go through it. "Balderdash!" he shouted.

"You know, Jerry," a female computer voice rang. "You really shouldn't do that. It will raise your blood pressure. And you know what the doctors' said about your blood-"

"G.L.A.D.I.S!" Jerry shouted. "I know about my blasted blood pressure, what I don't know is why that bugger of an alarm is still going off! Won't someone report to me what's going on!?!"

"Humph..." G.L.A.D.I.S scoffed. "After all I do for this company; the least you could do is give me some respect around here. If you would just have let me explain, I would have told you that Agent #319 is reporting that the weapons department is missing some valuable weapons. Also, there is no word yet on the whereabouts of Tim Scam."

Jerry took in a large breath, trying to calm himself. "You could have told me that a big sooner, _hmmm???_" Jerry spoke sarcastically. "No matter. Print me a list of the missing weapons, as well as the last time agents reporting seeing Scam."

"Should you not let the girls in on the missing Scam?" G.L.A.D.I.S asked.

"No, no, not yet," Jerry sighed. "Once I know Clover and Alex are ready for Sam to start her mission, we will let them know. But for now, let's just worry about finding Scam and finding those missing weapons. Who could have stolen them?"  
_**-------------------**_

_**Now...**_

Sam walked out of the classroom. Midterms were so easy to take that she didn't understand why she needed college in the first place. It was only ten minutes of her time. Clover and Alex were still worrying about when Newton's law of gravity had an effect on the science world. Sam knew the date ever since she was 8 years old. School was easy. Real life was the hard thing.

Sam was placing a crinkled dollar bill into the instant coffee machine when she heard something, a swift movement. It was like someone was trying to hide from her peripheral view. Sam took a breath and took her coffee. She took tiny sips, not wanting to act under pressure. She kept walking down the empty halls, throwing away her coffee as soon as she was finished. Everyone was in class. There wasn't a soul in sight.

Sam kept hearing as if someone was behind her. Sam tried taking a peep, but whoever it was was in her blind spot. She grumbled at the inability to see her 'follower'. Sam wanted to see if this person was really after her. She took a quick right, and started to speed walk. Whoever it was wasn't going to give up that easily. They sped up as well.

Sam started running away. She knew that this person must have meant business. However, they just immediately ran after her. The college was running out of grounds. Sam had to act fast, think quick. "What should I do?" she thought. Sam took a turn to the left and hid behind the corner. The person took the left and Sam grabbed them by the shoulders. The follower grabbed Sam's shoulders. Sam looked into the follower's eyes.

_No..._ Sam's mouth dropped. _This is impossible..._

The person she was holding, their mouth dropped as soon as Sam's did. Sam let go of a person that looked completely identical to herself. She went to say something, but the copy Sam who was following her opened her mouth to say something too. Sam shut her mouth. She tried swallowing, but her throat seemed closed up. She was fearful, and she didn't know why.

Finally, Sam decided to break the silence and say something, but before either one of them could speak up, a dark shadow started forming on the ground right in front of Sam's eyes. The darkness swallowed her fellow Sam in one swift movement. Her other self was screaming, begging for help and mercy. "Please!!! NO!!! Let me go!!!" the other Sam screamed.

"Here let me help you," Sam reached out her hand to the other Sam. "Grab a hold!!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," a mysterious voice behind her chuckled.

Sam turned and gasped. The voice was coming from a truly evil man. He smirked evilly, revealing every one of his front teeth. His dark sea-foam eyes glistened with hatred as he scanned over Sam. He was covered in all black. A black collared shirt, black slacks, black gloves; everything was black, just as his heart. "She's falling into the darkness," he whispered into her ear.

"Not if I can say anything about it!" Sam gritted her teeth. She tried pulling her counterpart out of the dark pit forming in the ground. She pulled with all her might. "Come on, we can do this together!"

"I-I... can't hold on much longer," the other Sam cried. "It's too late for me. Keep following your heart and what you are suppose to do in this life will come true. Don't forget about me!!!"

The other Sam was gone in less than a second. The screams, however, lasted much longer. Sam could still hear her other self, crying, shrieking in the darkness. Sam was truly frightened. Tears was falling from her eyes so much that she had lost the will to control them. Her mouth shivered with fear. She covered it with her hand.

"What a glorious sight, isn't it," the man laughed. "What do you have to say about this, my dear?" He grinned with an evil smirk. He chuckled as he turned away.

"The only thing I have to say is that you are the most evil man I know!" Sam cried. She stood up. "How could you do this? She did nothing to you, you heartless fiend!!!' Sam slapped the man in the face. He grabbed her hand. His smile was gone. A feeling of pain was on his face, but not from Sam's slap. More like an emotional pain.

"I wasn't speaking to you, you filthy little girl," he said as he threw Sam to the ground. "I was speaking to her." His smile returned.

Sam looked behind the man to see a woman. The dress she was wearing was black, low cut, and had a tiny slit on the sides. It went to right above the knees. The black, toe-revealing heels she was wearing were four inches tall. There was a large black diamond ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. The earrings and necklace she was wearing matched the black diamond ring. Her hair was a little darker red than Sam's. It let down to the middle of her back. Her eyes matched the man's eyes, dark sea-foam eyes. Her skin was light and her lips were deep red, forming a crooked smile.

"Found another brat have you, my dear?" the woman spoke. Sam gasped. _Her voice..._

It matched her own. The hair was her own. The dress and shoes were something Sam owned. The lips, skin, clothes, everything was Sam. _No..._

It was herself.... Again.

"Unfortunately, I have, my love," the man sighed.

Sam stood up, her mouth opened in the wind. She didn't know what to think. "How... you... are..." Sam tried forming the words to fit her feelings.

"Let me get rid of this one, my love," the woman smirked. "I've been dying to do something all day."

The man threw the woman a gun, fully loaded. "Go ahead. I've been dying to see you do something all day, too." He smiled. He walked over to her. He swoop his arm around the woman's waist, pulling her closer. "Make it quick, though." He smelled her neck. "I'm hungry." He kissed her neck, causing the woman to moan.

Sam didn't know whether to throw up or run. She chose the second choice. But her legs couldn't move away. They just moved closer to the woman as the woman walked toward Sam.

Sam noticed her hand being lifted up in the air, pointing to the woman. Sam gasped as she saw the woman pointing the gun at her forehead. Sam tried running, but her feet were glued to the floor. Her mouth wouldn't open. She couldn't even feel herself sweat. She wouldn't swallow, move, or even breathe. Her eyes stopped forming tears. Her brain stopped thinking.

The woman pulled the trigger. The bullet was coming at Sam in slow speed. Sam still tried moving but it was too late.

The bullet pressed into her forehead. It was still in slow motion. It was digging into her skin, not yet reaching her brain. Sam was deep breathing now. She closed her eyes, hoping that the bullet would just go away. The woman stepped over to her and leaned down. "It isn't your fault, my dear... It's all mine..." the woman smiled and pressed the bullet further into Sam's forehead. She felt the pain increasing, like a flick to the forehead.

"AH!!!" Sam shouted. She opened her eyes to see Alex flicking her in the forehead.

"Hey, come on, Sammy!!!" Alex smiled. "You're going to be late for our midterm." Alex left the room, skipping outside.

Sam's breathing was uneven. _Was all that just a dream? What does it mean? I just don't understand._ Sam stepped out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

There was a tiny red spot on her forehead, just the place where the bullet was shot. Sam's eyes shocked open. She looked at her body, which was a little darker this morning. Then, she spotted a tiny mark on her neck. Like someone had kissed her there...

_This can't be happening! It was just a dream... A nightmare, something that isn't true and isn't going to happen!_

Sam ran to her closet and started ransacking through her clothes, trying to find something to wear to school that day for her midterm. That's when she saw it. The dress from her dream was on a hanger, floating perfectly still on the hanger. Sam let her fingers trace through the design of the dress. _It was only a nightmare nothing more..._

----------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile...**_

His plan worked far better than he imagined. Not only did the effects of the dream wave last after the dream, the way to take the problems of a person and give it a life-like experience was unbelievable. "I should have stolen this from WOOHP long ago," he smirked. "Sam was just a test run on level one, next I'll be using it on all three of the girls at a higher level for Plan one of my operation."

He scampered off into the woods around the girls' house. He pressed a button on a nearby tree. A buzz could be heard and a large roar was heard as well. He walked more into the woods and walked into an underground cave that closed in a matter of minutes.

"Welcome Tim Scam," a male computer voice rang. "May I assume pre-phase one is complete?"

"Yes it is," he said bluntly, as if he was annoyed. He placed the wave gun onto a table, which had many other gadgets on it. "Now, S.M.I.T., I'm going to require a full night sleep, so would you please shut down everything for me?" He walked toward a bed that had to be king sized. "I've had a long night, and well I shouldn't be walking around in the morning light anyway." He lied on the bed and let out a deep breath.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Scam," S.M.I.T beeped. All of a sudden, the whole underground secret lair shut down, leaving Tim to think and dream.

In his dream was a beautiful red head, laughing and smiling. She reached for his hand. He smirked, letting her hold his hands. And throughout the dream, she was there with him, filling him with hope and love.

------------------------

_**On the other hand...**_

The next day, Sam didn't have anything abnormal in her life. Her day was filled with all normal occurrences. Jerry hadn't given her any idea on when she would start her mission. In fact, she was getting rather annoyed that it hadn't started yet. "I just want to get this over and done with," she thought. "Get in, make him love me, kill him, and get out..." Sam was walking around the mall, looking for new clothes that would help accentuate her female figure.

She came across a department store that looked like it was the exact kind of place to be shopping at. Dresses galore scattered the store. Sam couldn't help but smile at all of the wonderful, beautiful dresses. That was until she saw...

* * *

**WHOA! Cliffhanger! Sorry if that upsets you; I was going to keep writing more to this chapter, but I decided that I should just keep it for the next chapter. ;P**

**And if you are wondering if Sam will ever meet Tim Scam and begin her mission, don't worry. Just stay tuned and hopefully you won't be dissapointed. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Review your thoughts. I enjoy reading your thoughts. It helps me stay focused on writing. **

**I'll keep writing more, don't worry!**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~  
Blackpolish 3**


	4. Department Store Crazy

**I do not own Totally Spies. Those rights are owned by Marathon.**

**I just felt like saying that. I don't want to get into any trouble. *runs away***

**Now, for all those **_**dying**_** to find out what happened after that little cliffhanger...**

_**Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

_**Before...**_

He awoke to find himself in a cold sweat. He had never been able to remember any of his dreams in his life. Tonight's made no difference. However, it had to be something terrible in order to make him sweat like a pig. He took a sniff of himself and held back the urge to gag. "I really need a shower," he said out loud.

"You don't have to tell me twice," S.M.I.T sighed.

After about twenty minutes in the shower, he tried searching for some clean clothes. He was unable to find any. "Blasted!" he shouted as he punched the wall. "I should have picked up some clothes while I was out."

"Really?" S.M.I.T asked. "A super-villain and you're worrying about clothing?"

"S.M.I.T," he sighed. "You know, deep down, I'm just a normal man, with normal needs, who just has a little more drive on revenge. So yes, I do worry about clothing." He grabbed a dirty tank top, some black pants, and his sports coat. After putting them all on, he walked toward the lair's exit.

"Sir," S.M.I.T asked. "May I ask where you are going this time of day?"

"Out for supplies..." he muttered."And some new clothes. I'll be back in a couple hours, hopefully.''

"What if you run into one of the spies?"

"Highly unlikely," he smirked as he placed his shriveled hat on his head. "The pesky Clover and Alex are at school, and Samantha has been home all day, and she still hasn't left the house. Besides, if I do run into **one** of them, I have a perfect plan for her." He smiled and left the lair laughing.

------------------------------------------------

_**Now...**_

Sam's day was filled with all normal occurrences. She stayed home all day, and just ten minutes ago decided to walk out to the mall for some shopping. Jerry hadn't given her any idea on when she would start her mission. In fact, she was getting rather annoyed that it hadn't started yet. "I just want to get this over and done with," she thought. "Get in, make him love me, kill him, and get out..." Sam was walking around the mall, looking for new clothes that would help accentuate her female figure.

She came across a department store that looked like it was the exact kind of place to be shopping at. Dresses galore scattered the store. Sam couldn't help but smile at all of the wonderful, beautiful dresses. That was until she saw...

_It's impossible, _Sam gasped. Her breathing started to become uneven. She could feel her heart increasing its beats. Her eyes were watering up. She couldn't stop her arms from shivering and shaking.

_He should be in a high security prison,_ Sam thought. Her throat was making it impossible for her to swallow. _I knew I'd have to see Tim Scam, but now that it's time, now that he's right in front of me, my body can't seem to handle being in the same room as him! It's like my body is too nervous..._

She consciously slapped herself. _Pull it together, Samantha!!!_ She took in a deep breath. "You can DO this," she whispered to herself. "Take a deep breath, and well, just _**check**_ to see if it _**is**_ him..."

Sam swallowed. She closed her eyes and walked past the man that seemed to be Scam. She opened only her right eye and glanced behind her.

He was wearing a sports coat, a shriveled up hat, a white tank top, and some black khakis. His emerald eyes were scanning over a pair of designer jeans. He seemed puzzled. The tank top he was wearing was tight on his chest. He scratched his chin, and let out a sigh. He shook his head in disappointment. His eyes looked up.

Sam turned her head so fast she felt like she must have misaligned her neck. She fought the urge not to wince for pain. She kept walking forward, gazing at a few items of clothes. She grabbed a dress and sped walked toward the dressing room. She grabbed a "One" clothing tag, ran to an available room, latched the tag on the door handle, went in and locked the door.

Sam gave herself a minute to catch her breath. She let herself drop to the floor, leaning on the dressing room wall. Her eyes stared at the buzzing ventilator above her head. "It was him," she thought. "He has escaped from WOOHP, and Jerry didn't tell us yet. He's out there, in public, buying jeans!?!" Sam shook her head.

"It's like he's a normal person under all that evil," she unknowingly said out loud. She shook her head. _I'll just hide out in here for awhile, hoping he leaves._ Sam then decided to look at the dress she just grabbed to try on. Her smile returned to her face when she saw that the dress was red with white polka dots. Not to mention it was a size smaller than her actual size.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and decided to give it a try on, knowing it wouldn't fit her. She unzipped the dress she was wearing and lightly placed it on the bench inside the room. She slid out of her leggings she was wearing and threw them on top of the dress. Sam slipped the red dress on. She stared into the dressing room mirror. Her face cringed at the sight of herself in this dress. Then, seeing her face, Sam almost laughed.

"With that dress, you probably look like Minnie Mouse," a dark, evil voice laughed from the other side of the door.

Sam gasped. She stopped breathing. Her heart was the only thing she heard. The beats were getting faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Her heart kept pounding away; it was starting to hurt her body because her heart was pumping so hard.

"Don't say anything or even think of calling old Jerry," he whispered into the door. "If you do, I'll make this entire building blow into pieces in less than 20 seconds."

"You're bluffing," she finally spoke. Her face was cross. Her smile had turned into a line on her face. Her eyes showed her determination. "Besides, the only thing in my way from taking you down in this mall right now is this 2 inch thick door." Sam placed one hand in her purse, grabbing an extra laser lipstick she had carrying around, and the other hand on the door. "One false move and I'll laser that smirk off that face of yours."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Samantha," he smirked, and she felt him smirk. "Now, with that attitude, you'll become like me someday." He laughed out loud. "Maybe you are already as dark and sinister like me."

"I'd rather burn in hell," she said with a raspy voice.

"Ooo," he snickered sarcastically. He sighed. "Samantha, you and I both know that you wouldn't do anything to harm me in public. You'd rather fight me in private, alone so no one would get hurt in the process."

_I'd cut him if he weren't telling the truth,_ she thought. Sam lightly banged her fist on the mirror in the dressing room. _What should I do? _Her pacing only increased the adrenaline in her blood. _He's right out there, and I can start this mission perfectly. But, Jerry never gave me a briefing on how to do this. He just said to do what's right when the time comes. Now, it's here and I don't know what to do._

"If you're done wondering what to do," he sighed. "I'll tell you what, we'll compromise."

Sam scoffed. "You and compromise don't mix... What do you have in mind?" She returned to the door.

"I'll give you a location to meet me somewhere and we can have a fair fight," he said with a smile. "If you don't meet me there in the matter of two hours, I'll just run off and you will have lost me. The only loss you have to worry about it if you fight me is losing." He started laughing. "If you win fairly, I'll let you capture me and put me back in prison. However, if I win, I capture you."

"Once again, I'd rather burn in--"

"If you don't think about this before turning this down," he interrupted. "You really are missing at a golden opportunity to send me off to jail. Besides, you and I are highly intelligent, almost passing over the other. You do have a 50-50 chance of winning."

Sam hit the door with her foot, wanting to kick Scam herself. _Stupid door keeping me from kicking him myself... _Sam sighed. _He is trying to put me in a trap. He __**wants**__ me to follow him and kill me, no intent on keeping me alive. I can't trust him on staying around if I do beat him at whatever he has in store. _

"Why are you willing to compromise?" she shouted at him.

"Samantha, keep your voice down," he whispered. "You're attracting the attention of other customers. Now, to answer your question, you should know I want my revenge. I've always wanted revenge. Now, I have the perfect place to do it without gadgets, your annoying friends, or WOOHP. However, you're stubborn. So, in order to chance to do what I want, I have to give you what you want."

"You've lost your mind," she laughed. "Like I'd believe you would be trustworthy enough to meet me somewhere, let alone following your promise when I win."

She could hear him sigh. "You are awfully positive you will win, Samantha. But I'll keep on satisfying you. I swear on my own life that if I lose, you can take me back to WOOHP. A villain never goes back when he swears on his own life." He laughed. "It's in the manual."

Sam couldn't help but smile at his humor. "No one reads manuals." she said to him, sarcastically.

"Well I'm different from other villains," he smirked. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Sam bit her lower lip with her top teeth. _If I don't, who knows if I'll ever be able to find him again. That could give him the opportunity to vanquish the world. And then I'll most likely be kicked out of WOOHP, leaving Clover and Alex to look at me shamefully..._

A sparkle drew in Sam's eyes. _However, if he __**does**__ keep him promise to keep me captive, then I can slowly make him fall for me. It's brilliant..._

_But, he might see through my plan. _She laughed inside. _Like he could ever figure out this mission; it's so unlike me to be this devilish. I'm really proud of old Jerry, knowing I'm the last person to make someone purposely fall in love just to kill him. _

"It looks like I have no choice," Sam sighed. "Err, all right, I'll meet you and we'll battle. If I win, you go back to WOOHP jail. But if you win, I'll let you capture me."

"Meet me at the location on this note in one hour exactly," he laughed. "I knew you'd see it my way." He threw a paper through the cracks of the door.

"You're just lucky my want to capture you is greater than my want to ignore you," she smirked. Then, unconsciously, she opened her door, hoping to see him before he left. She didn't realize the smile on her face. Sam opened the door, but he was already gone.

Sam's smile faded. She sighed and went back into the dressing room. The mission was beginning right before her very eyes. In less than an hour, she would meet Scam at an unknown location, and fight him. Sam looked at herself in the mirror. "Ugh," she gagged. "I look terrible... And he was right."

She took off the red dress with white polka dots. Sam grabbed her leggings, pulled them on, and slipped on her dress. She spruced her hair up a bit and sprayed some perfume on herself. She walked out of the dressing room, gave the red dress to the attendant, and left the store.

Sam put on her sunglasses and started on her way to the location on Scam's note.

_I did look like Minnie Mouse..._

* * *

**YAY! Finally, Scam and Sam talk to each other. The love battle has begun. XD**

**OH! and thanks to ALL my amazing reviews. everytime I read them I get a personal boost to keep writing. I try and write every day that way I don't get lost. So review your thoughts!**

**Anyway, next chapter is the battle between Sam and Scam. What will he do??? :O**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Whee!! *skips off***

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish 3**

**ps- if anyone can draw well, I'd love to see Sam in the red dress that's covered in white polka dots. LOL Sam is Minnie Mouse. Oh and a picture of Dark Sam would be really cool to see. **


	5. Woods of Wits

**I do not own Totally Spies. Marathon owns them.**

**Marathon owns them and won't let them play Totally Spies on Youtube.**

**ARGH! That frustrates me....**

**Marathon owns Totally Spies, and I do not.**

**Moving on, last time Sam was walking to the location on Scam's note to battle with him.**

**To be honest, I thought it was very chivalrous of Scam battling her away from the public, knowing her morals and all. **

**Let's hope he keeps his word.**

**So for all wanting to read more...**

_**Enjoy XD**_

* * *

_**Before...**_

It was after their class on physics. They had spent their whole day at school, trying to make sure they didn't flunk out. Sam was out somewhere else, probably enjoying her free day. The two girls had been giving a break during the class to walk around the campus and find anything that displayed physics. "I wish I could be wherever Sammy is right now," Clover whined. "She's probably shopping, or getting a tan, or shopping..."

"You said shopping twice," Alex yawned.

"That's how delusion I am," Clover complained. "Why is it that Sam gets out of this all-day physics class thing, and we get stuck doing this?"

"Because Sam is the number one in the class and we're the two flunkeys," Alex explained. "Look, there's only one more hour of this all day study thing, and then we can go shopping twice, just for you."

Clover sighed. "_**Fine!**_" They both walked to the classroom door.

_*WHOOSH*_

The door to their physics class opened up for them, and it didn't reveal their class. It revealed a large black space. The two girls were puzzled. Alex poked the darkness and the two were immediately sucked into the hole. Clover started screaming, and Alex just sighed.

"Isn't it ironic?" Alex sighed. "Here we're trying to learn about the balance of the universe and physics, and Jerry goes and defies it again..."

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ALEX!!!" Clover shouted.

"WHOA!!!!!!" both girls screamed as they landed on a plushy cushion.

"Ugh," clover moaned. "Jerry, how important is this? Because I seriously need some break time, and I need to get this day over with-"

"Where is Sam?" Jerry asked sharply. "Why isn't she with you?"

"She's probably out shopping or something, Jerry," Alex yawned. "Why, what is it?"

Jerry slammed his fist into his desk. His face turned red as he started muttering something under his breath. He started pacing back and forth. "Girls, something highly important has happened. A little over a week ago, Tim Scam escaped from jail."

"And _**now**_ you decided to tell us, Jer?!?" Clover snapped up. "Why wait so long?"

"I thought other WOOHP agents would have been able to bring him back into custody, but nothing has come up," Jerry sighed. "And now, it's been found he has stolen nearly every nuclear device from the WOOHP labs... I wanted to tell all of you that Samantha's mission is _**off**_. No more. I was acting rashly when I gave that to her and now I know better." Jerry sat down in his chair and took a sigh. "It would just be better if you three girls just captured him _**together **_and we dealt with him."

"Well, Jerry, you could have picked an earlier time to grow a brain, huh?" Clover growled. "Tim Scam is out, and Sam thinks she has to get with him."

"Does Sam know he has escaped?" Alex said, finally pitching into the conversation. "If not, we have nothing to worry about. The odds of her running into him are slim to none, right Jerry?"

"I know, I know," Jerry calmed himself. "It's not like she's going to be running into him exactly today... I'm just a little spooked that's all. I don't know why."

"Well, duh, you finally realized the stupid thing you wanted Sam to do," Clover laughed. "I mean, we know Sam doesn't put her heart in things, but well, you never know..."

"I'm well aware of that, Clover," Jerry smiled. "I guess I will have to wait until Samantha returns home. Then you three can return here."

"Roger, Jerry," Alex returned his smile. "Once school is done, we'll go back to Sammy and all three of us will head straight to WOOHP."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Now...**_

Sam could feel the sun beating down on her more than ever. The location on Scam's note was so far away that Sam didn't think she was going to make it there in time. _I've got ten minutes left, and still no sign of this place at all..._ she thought. Her heels were binding to her feet, causing her feet to cramp up. "Gosh, why does being fashionable have such a high price?" Sam whined. She took off her shoes, and put them into her bag. _Great, now I'm barefoot..._

Sam took a look at Scam's note once again. It was so mysterious. It gave exact instructions from the department store, but it never gave an address.

"_Get on the highway; once there, drive past three exits. Once passing the third exit, stop your car at the sign that mentions the fourth exit. Walk out of the car and into the woods next to the highway. Take 1,900 steps and you will run into a large waterfall. Sit on the stone that has a box on it. Wait for me there. ~T.S"_

Sam finally took a glance at the area around her. It was a waterfall in the middle of the woods. It was a beautiful site. The water was so clear that Sam could see her reflection in it. She marveled at the trees around it. "I didn't even think Beverly Hills had any woods left..." she laughed out loud. She placed her bag onto the ground near one of the rocks.

Sam looked at the rock and there was the box Scam mentioned on it. Her eyes scrunched together in puzzlement. She opened the box and saw a pair of tennis shoes, her size, as well as a pair of socks.

"I figured with those shoes you were wearing, your feet would probably be killing you," a voice smirked.

Sam turned around and there was Scam. He had an evil smirk on her face that just made her back shiver. She swallowed and breathed. "Oh great... So if I lose, and you kill me, at least my feet will be comfortable. Thanks for the gesture." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Samantha, I said I would capture you, not kill you," he said sharply. "You make me sound like a villain."

"You are a villain!" she shouted.

He paused. "Indeed, you are right, but sometimes, maybe I want to sound like a good guy!" he reasoned with a smile on his face. "You know, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. So I was hoping these shoes would put us on the right foot."

"Right, let's just get this over with," Sam sighed. She cracked her neck and got into a martial arts position. She started to run straight to him and punch him in the gut. But he grabbed her fist.

"No, no, no," he laughed. "Here you are, ready to throw fists, when I haven't even described what we are going to do!" He let go of her fist and rubbed the dirt off of his shirt. He coughed into his fist. "Now, would you mind if we sat down?"

Sam's mouth dropped. "You're kidding, right?" She looked in his eyes, and by the look, he was saying to move along. She scoffed as she sat on one of the rocks near the waterfall. She straightened her back and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm _**sitting!**_"

He laughed. Not an evil laugh, though. More like a gentle one. "Geez, aren't we pushy?" He sat down on a rock across from her. He cracked his neck. "Now, let me explain to you how I've decided we should do this."

She growled. He smirked.

"First of all," he started. "This is a battle of wits. No fists, no gadgets, nothing but the knowledge and intelligence God gave us will be used in this battle. Second of all, it's really all on you. I will give you a challenge. If your brains can solve it, you win. If they can't, I win. Lastly, you must wear those tennis shoes."

"Why is that a requirement?" Sam questioned him in anger.

"Because I bought those shoes for nearly fifty dollars, and well for Christ's sake, I expect you to wear them," he yelled. He noticed that she was stunned by his bluntness and his yelling caught her off guard. He sighed. "I apologize for my rudeness. But, truly I really..." he grumbled. He muttered something under his breath. "I want you to wear the shoes..."

"What did you say," she smiled, knowing what he had said.

"I want you to wear the shoes for me," he growled.

"My, my, does Scam actually have a soft side for a WOOHP spy?" she smirked. "Maybe I should let everyone back at WOOHP now. Clover and Alex would find this really funny. 'Oh, didn't you hear? Scam is a big softy!' Or maybe you just find me utterly attractive." Sam laughed in his face.

He jumped from the rock he was sitting on and grabbed her chin. He squeezed it hard. "Listen here, you foolish little girl," he snarled at her. "Don't think for a minute you have the upper hand. I'm a man who has done many ugly things, and if you don't follow my instructions, you could be the next one. I like to mess with my prey a little so don't think I'm giving you any special treatment." He let go of her and walked back to the rock he was sitting on. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and took in a breath.

She was suddenly stricken with fear. Sam noticed how quickly Scam's personality could change. A second ago he seemed to be kind, a little flirty, but then he turned back right into the villain that he was. _I shouldn't have pushed his buttons like that. I was stepping over the line. Here he treats me with respect, noticed I would need a pair of shoes, and I pushed him away like I was a ruthless villain myself. I'll never get into his heart like that._

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed sadly. "I shouldn't have said those things."

He lifted one of his eyebrows out of puzzlement. He crossed his left leg over his right. His eyes were still closed. It was silent for a few minutes. She could feel her sweat drop from her forehead onto the ground. She could hear it. Sam didn't know what to do.

"No, you shouldn't have said them," he smirked. "Then again, maybe I came off a little too strong back there. I haven't eaten since last night, and I do have low blood sugar problems... I apologize as well." He opened his eyes and stood up. He started walking away. "Now that _**that's**_ over with, I think I'll start this battle of wits."

Sam gasped quietly. _Once again, those quick personalities change..._ She smirked on the inside. Sam stood up and started following Scam. Yet, she passed the box with the shoes. She stared at them. Soon, she sat down on the ground, grabbed the socks, and pulled them onto her feet. She put her feet in the shoes and tied the laces. After, Sam began walking behind Scam.

They only walked a short distance of land. He brought her to the outside of a cave. He stood in front of the cave. He glared at her evilly. "Now, Samantha, here's where the fun begins..." He turned his back to her and took one step into the cave.

"From where I am standing, we are exactly 30 feet apart," he began. "You must figure out how to put us in the center of where we are now. However, whatever step you take, I take the opposite. For example, you go forward, I go backward. You go left; I'll go to the right. If you can manage to make us both in the center, which I placed the blue circle on the ground at that location, if you can get us both there in the matter of five minutes, you win. If you are even one step away, you lose." He laughed. "The battle of wits has begun."

Sam took in a breath and sighed. She pulled a ponytail from her wrist and put up her hair. She always thought quicker with her hair up. _Never underestimate the power of a good accessory... _Sam calculated the distance in her mind, the length of Scam's foot and her own, as well as which way she would have to go in order to get him where she needed. After, she closed her eyes.

Sam took a step to the right. Scam took a step to the left. She took one forward. He took one backward.

Sam's mind was like a computer hard at work. Equations and percentiles were being scanned through her mind. With every step one after another, the next one was just a little quicker. Minutes were rolling by. _Only one minute left..._ he thought.

Sam didn't even look up to see how close Scam was to her. As soon as she got to the blue circle, she stopped. She took in a breath and sighed. She opened her eyes to the ground and found Scam's feet in front of her. Her eyes enlarged. "Wait..." Sam thought. "Does this mean..." She lifted her head to see Scam's body right in front of her own. Distances of only inches were blocking them, just as in the store. However, there was no 2-inch door in their way now. It was just them.

"Well..." Sam gulped.

His face seemed to be as stunned as hers was. "Looks like you win," he said sadly. "I lost..."

Sam's face was in complete shock. She didn't think it was possible. She didn't really want it to be possible. The thought of him being just a tad smarter than her was invigorating and sensational. And there was only word that could describe what she was feeling that moment.

"Oh..."

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 5 is completed! WOO! I just stayed up till nearly 2:00 in the morning finishing this up. Dang, I should get some sleep. I've got classes tommorrow too... **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that battle of wits there. But the big question is, will Scam keep his promise of going to jail? **

**;D I guess you will have to wait and see, my dedicated readers. XD**

**Next time, once Sam finds out about 'no more love mission', what will she do?**

**Dun, dun, DUN!!!!! *laughs evilly***

**Keep reviewing, my readers! That's what keeps me up in the morning. LOL**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	6. Capturing Circumstances

**I . Do . Not. Own. Totally. Spies.  
Marathon does.**

**My apologies to the delay of this chapter. If you read my profile, I mention how I was studying for the SAT recently, and I took it this morning, so I'm back to writing! XD**

**Anyway, to those wondering, I got the wits challenge from playing a certain part in Zelda:Twilight Princess. I had trouble with it, so I hade a friend who explained it all to me. They mentioned geometry, percentiles, and well my face was like O_o**_**Enjoy XD**_

I knew Sam would know something like that....

For all those waiting to see what Scam does...

* * *

_**Now...**_

Sam's face was frozen. She didn't think she would technically win. She thought he would say something on the lines of _"Oh, short by two seconds!" _But no, he said himself that he lost. Sam really won. But yet, why was she sad? Was there a part of her that wanted to lose?

"Of course!" she thought. "I needed this opportunity to snag Scam and do this WOOHP mission. Now, he's in jail... But then again, Jerry did say follow the mission at all cost... Yet, Scam will be back in jail... So I guess, technically, the mission is off. For now at least." Knowing for now it was over gave Sam the ability to speak.

"You know what that means then Scam?" Sam sighed. "Are you going to uphold your end of the deal?" She raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

His mouth looked hard. His teeth were gritting together, making a noise. His eyes were glaring down at Sam. He took in a breath of air, but he never seemed to release. His hands formed fists.

Sam noticed his hands. She prepared for him to hit her or run away. She took a step back and took a karate stance. Her body was stiff. She had a gut feeling Scam would resort to his old ways of lying and deceit.

He lifted arms, still with his hands in fist form. "A promise is a promise..." he smirked."I underestimated you, Samantha... Good job."

Sam was confused. _Wait, what? _"Aren't you going to run away? Fight me physically or something?" she growled, expecting at any moment he'd change his ways. "What do you think I am? An idiot?" Her breathing was hard. The sweat on her brow had increased. Her heart was racing. _What is the matter with me?_

"No, Samantha, you are the smartest person I've ever met, excluding myself," he sighed. "Now, I guess I'm paying for my mistake of underestimating you..." He slowly walked up to her.

As he stepped closer to her, a small blush formed on her cheeks. She didn't feel it that much, and it was very light, so hopefully he couldn't see._ Stop it, Sam! _The blushed left.

He let his fists turn back into straight hands; he grabbed her hands. He opened her hands and made her hold his wrists.

Sam's heart skipped a beat.

"Well," he whispered. "What are you waiting for? Cuff me and take me to the slammer." His eyes were sincere and the tiny smile on his face wasn't a smirk, but more like a glee. "I can't be expected to stand in the woods all day..."

Sam swallowed. From her purse, she pulled out a set of handcuffs. She opened them and tightly locked them on Scam's fist.

Her breathing was harder and could be heard from anywhere. A strand of her hair brushed across her face and she used her hand to push it back.

"Now, call Jerry and report me in..." he sighed. "Come now, Samantha." His feet were taping; he was growing impatient. He blew a portion of his hair up, making the appearance of his hair scruffy.

Sam jumped and grabbed her X-powder and started typing like crazy. Her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. The sweat from her brow dripped onto her fingers, causing them to slip on the letters of the X-powder.

"Why aren't you calling him?" he questioned. "What did you do?"

"I texted him," Sam smiled. "That way his reaction couldn't be heard, and well, I didn't want to have to deal with Jerry. He can be a pain about these things sometimes..."

He scoffed. "Tell me about it. You're preaching to the choir." He turned his back to her and walked to a rock near the cave.

Sam bit her lip. Was it wrong for her to want to know about Scam? He was a villain, an evil mastermind planning to murder billions, just in order to rule the world. But he had a story, just as she did. Clover's words echoed in her mind.

_But, he is still a human being..._

"So, um, would it pass any boundary if I asked how you got into WOOHP?" Sam asked softly. "I just can't believe a person like you was part of WOOHP..."

"A person like me..." he smirked. "You mean a dastardly villain who only thinks about destruction? Well I guess everyone has their back stories, but I don't think you deserve my story just yet, Samantha." He laughed evilly.

Her puzzlement was growing and growing. _Was he angry that I stereotyped him as an evil villain with no heart? He never seemed upset about it before... And what did that comment mean? _"I don't deserve your story yet?" Sam asked sarcastically. "What's your point behind that remark?"

He just kept laughing evilly. His whole body seemed to be trembling. It wasn't just a normal evil chuckle; this laugh was a deep, evil, belly laugh. Sam could feel herself catching the contagious fever of laughter, but she controlled it.

"Come on!" Sam scoffed. "This isn't funny!!"

"Oh, but it is," he snickered. "But, I'll tell you. Like you pointed out, I am a villain; you are a spy working to rid the world of, as you say, people like me. What I meant by not deserving my story is this; right now, your mindset wouldn't be able to appreciate it for what it is."

He stood up, cracked his neck, and slowly walked in front of her. Sam kept her emotions in check. She curled in her toes, which were comfortable in the shoes he gave her. The wind was blowing, and it made her hair flow everywhere. Sam could tell what, or who, was coming. It was WOOHP helicopters landing any second.

He lifted his hands and used one of his hands and slightly moved her hair behind her ear. He smirked evilly, as she stood there dumbfounded.

"Right now, your mindset won't appreciate it," he kept smirking. "But maybe later... Sooner than later..."

Sam turned her back from him. She heard WOOHP agents jumping from the choppers. She cleared her throat. She resisted the urge to blush. She straightened her back and moved the hair from her face.

"Scam, you are under arrest by the World Organization of Human Protection," Sam announced as she face him. Her whole facial features had changed. She was now a super spy of WOOHP. "Your charges are of attempting murder, kidnapping, and escaping from a high security prison, as well as, and not limited to, theft of high-classified weapons, impersonating a WOOHP agent, and violating probation. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you." She strengthened the grip of the handcuffs on him.

He smirked in her direction and whispered something only she could hear.

"You can call me Tim," he smiled as the WOOHP agents took him away from her. Sam's face withstood her need to smile and/or blush. She swallowed, but her heart could not deny her feelings, and it was beating fast.

---------------------------------------------------------

Clover and Alex rushed to her side and both gave her a hug. Their eyes were watering and were red. _They must have been crying..._ Sam gave them both a smile. "I'm all right," she laughed. "Everything is fine; I never even started that mission by the way. I just ran into, Ti-, Scam and just captured him the old fashion way." _If you call wearing an expensive pair of shoes and taking a wits challenge the old fashion way of catching a villain..._

"We know," Alex sniffled. "We're just glad to see you made it out alive! We were so worried!!" Alex hugged Sam just a little tighter. "Don't you worry us like that again!" Her tears were staining Sam's shoulder.

"Where were you?" Clover whined. "We saw your car at the house, and you weren't there! We freaked out!!! And for a good reason it seems!!"

Sam hugged her friends a little tighter and laughed. "I just decided to do a little shopping while I had a day off!"

"Oh," Alex sighed. "That must be why you are wearing a brand new pair of shoes."

"Whoa!" Clover drooled. "Geez, Sam, when did you get such good taste!?!" She dropped to the floor, caressing the shoes slightly. "It's the brand new pair of designer tennis shoes from the new mysterious designer Geraldo, having only 50 pairs in stock. Only a person of inquisitive taste could ever be able to pick out these things, let alone be able to afford them."

"Aren't they only like fifty bucks?" Sam said, remembering the gift and how much he said it was.

"Heck no!!" Clover snickered. "Try nearly five-hundred!!! Dang, Sam, you got an amazing deal on these!!!!" Clover had a face of insane jealousy. She pushed Sam along to the WOOHP chopper. Alex was behind Sam holding onto her arm, happy to have one of her best friends out of the devil's lair.

Sam couldn't help but think of her shoes in a brand new light. _Five-hundred dollars for a pair of shoes..._ _The comments he gave... His willingness to let me have things my way... His smirk on his strong face whenever I was sarcastic, unreasonable, or whenever...._

"I just don't understand," Sam thought. "When he attacked me right in my face, he left an impression of insanity, coldness, and villainy. However, the shoes, the way he pushed my hair back, and his insisting I call him by his name... What is his deal?"

Sam buckled her seatbelt in the helicopter. Clover took a seat by her, and Alex by Clover. The pilot turned around to face them. "Good afternoon, ladies," he smiled. "I'll be escorting you back to W.O.O.H.P where old Jerry wants to have a word with you. It will only be a moment." He turned around and began using the controls to lift the chopper into the air. He started flying for the WOOHP building.

"Gosh," Clover whispered to the girls. "He's so cute!!!"

"He seems like your type, Sammy," Alex winked. "Smart, intelligent, a little older, he's perfect for you!" Alex smiled.

"As if!" Clover snorted. "I want him all for myself!"

"Oh," Sam laughed. "That's okay, Alex. I really don't think he is my type. Clover can have him!"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and plugged her iPod's earphones into her ears. Clover started strategizing ways to make the pilot fall for her. Sam sighed and was thinking in her mind of certain things.

_I wonder what is going to happen to Tim..._

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter Six is fin-eto! Sorry it took a few days longer than my normal time. Darn those blasted SAT's!!!! XD**

**Hmm, while I was writing this chapter, I was listening to Britney Spears "Womanizer". And it made me ponder...  
"A funny AMV with Sam and Scam with Womanizer... Yeah..." lol my imagination runs wild.**

**I also listened to 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry. Reminded me of the relationship of Scam and Sam. LoL Like how Scam is evil, then kind, then evil. Or how Sam is willing to see Scam for who he is, then feeling like he is dirt. LoL**

**Anyway, keep up those reviews. you know thats what keeps me going. Like the little blue engine that could.  
Chugga-chugga-chugga-choo-choo!!!!**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~  
Blackpolish**


	7. Same Weakness Years Earlier

**Totally Spies. Who owns that? Not me! Marathon does! :)**

**I can't begin to describe how amazed I am that **_**Enemy Territory**_** has gone this far. I don't know how long I want it to go. There are so many ways I could let it go. I have a definite path I'm taking that will be so suspenseful/cute/romantic/hilarious so get ready for that! :O**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as they have enjoyed the ones before.**

**Last time, Sam just sent Scam, I'm sorry, **_**Tim**_**, to jail. It looks like it's all over**

**But you all know that ain't true. ;P **

**Like Sam thought, "I wonder what is going to happen to Tim..."**

_**Enjoy! XD**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**After...**_

The handcuffs were slightly cutting into his wrists. His body was tense. He knew where he was headed off to. He had been sent there many times, but not as humiliating, or honorable in some people's perception.

"I still don't understand why I set this whole thing up," Tim thought. "It was supposed to be a simple trip to the store to get clothes, and now, I'm being sent off to jail." He resisted the urge to punch the floor of the plane he was on. He bit his lip which kept his focus off of slamming into the wall.

The lights in the airplane flickered. He was sitting in an on-board cell. There was no bed, no window, and no door from the inside. There was one box in there, but other than that, it was like living in solitary confinement. _This is exactly the kind of quarters I will be living in soon..._

He leaned onto the floor and had his whole back lying there. Tim turned to his side and stared into the wall. "I could have killed her," he growled. "I could have held her blood in my hands, but I had some last minute idea, thinking she would give in..." He slammed his head into the wall.

"HEY! NO ROUGH-HOUSING IN THERE!!!" shouted one of the guards from outside. There was a bang on the opposite wall. "We're almost at your real cell, Scam. Just sit tight for a few minutes." There was laughter on the other side.

"How humiliating..." Tim scowled. "Tim Scam, legendary strategist, gets arrested by a 19-something year old girl... I'm sure everyone is talking about it..." He jumped himself up and started pacing back and forth.

"I could have run," he thought. "She wouldn't have caught me, but yet, I had to make some stupid code about keeping my word. I've never kept my word about anything. That is until now. "He shook his head violently.

"Stupid, moron, idiot," Tim thought as he kicked the air. "Why didn't I put into the equation her intelligence? I should have, would have, and could have if it weren't for me doing something like this under pressure, no planning. I should have learned from before about acting under pressure. Doing those kinds of things are what kill me..."

_Years Earlier..._

_Tim had been reviewing the files for the new spies being brought into WOOHP. Their records seem to show that someday, they would become the best spies at WOOHP. "But they're teenage girls!" he laughed. "Jerry has blown his lid with this one!" He stepped out of his seat and walked over to the window in his office._

_He could see Jerry giving a bunch of rookie spies a tour of WOOHP. A few of them were old, some older than himself. Their black attire made Tim feel he was staring into a dark abyss. The never ending color of black. Black shoes, black ties, black shirts, black hair, black, black black black!_

_Tim pressed two of his fingers into his forehead. "I'm getting a headache just looking at them." he chuckled. He turned to continue looking at the crowd when he saw a bright color amidst the black. A bright, shining, blast of red... it was more like red orange... He smiled. "Good to see Jerry isn't making a bunch of stiffs join. At least there's one who could be exciting..." _

_Tim went and sat back on his desk. He scanned through the files and found out that the red orange person was really one of Jerry's new teenage spies. "That figures..." Tim laughed. "The redhead in the midst of all the black is just a pre-teen or teenager or whatever..." Tim took a stamp and stamped all three of the teenage girls' files. _

_He cracked his neck and started walking the files off to the business office of WOOHP. He took a shortcut through the weapons area of W.O.O.H.P. It wasn't too long ago that he was a weapons designer at WOOHP. There were some occasions where he would help design a weapon or two, but his time was spent making sure that WOOHP was running swiftly and smoothly. He was almost the boss, of course under Jerry._

_The hallway through the weapons department was quiet; there was no one around. Tim loved being able to walk through an empty hallway and just enjoy the peace. That is..._

_Tim heard someone in the weapons laboratory. He peeked through the glass. "I thought I gave everyone the day off here," he thought. "No point in designing weapons when new trainees are walking through..." But it wasn't a scientist or anyone he knew. This person was wearing all black and grabbing weapons from the facility and putting them into a very large bag._

_Tim took a deep breath. He walked backward and made himself about thirty feet in front of the glass. "On the count of three..." he whispered._

_"One, two, three!" _

_He ran and jumped into the glass. The criminal looked straight up and started to panic. Tim landed on his feet right in front of the thief._

_"Your time is up," Tim grinned. He grabbed the thief by the arms and pinned him down. Tim pressed a button on his collar. "This is Tim Scam reporting a crime in progress here at WOOHP in the weapons department. Criminal attempting theft." He looked back at the criminal who was no longer pinned under him. "What the?!?"_

_"Guess my time isn't up so quickly," the thief smirked. He had a gun pointed at Tim's forehead. "I wonder what this does."_

_"It's something of my own invention," Tim grinned. "It's a nuclear gun with enough power to destroy an entire city... Not that you'd be able to fire it..."_

_"What do you mean?" he questioned. "I'm the one with the gun to your head."_

_"True," Tim agreed. "But you didn't expect those spies behind you did you?" The criminal looked behind him only to find nothing. Tim grabbed a black gun lying on the floor. He turned around to face the thief, pointing his gun at the thief's forehead._

_"Looks like it's a draw," the criminal laughed. "Or to see who can shoot who first."_

_"On the count of three then," Tim whispered. "One, two---"_

_The thief pulled his trigger before Tim finished counting. He started laughing evilly. Except... "What the?" he shouted. "Why isn't it shooting?" He kept pulling back the trigger but nothing was coming out._

_Tim pushed his gun into the thief's forehead. The thief dropped the gun and started sweating. He was shaking uncontrollably._

_"I'm afraid you didn't hear me correctly," Tim smirked. "You see, I invented it, and I knew that you wouldn't be able to shoot it because it takes thirty seconds to power up. Like I said, your time is up."_

_"Please! Don't shoot me!" he whined. "I've got a family; they don't know what I'm doing. I'm only doing this to get money for them! Please, you have to believe me!"_

_Tim growled and pushed the gun farther into his forehead. "A second ago, you were about to blow by brains out and you didn't seem to care about someone's family, someone's integrity, someone's life! You became too greedy and idiotic... Only pathetic people resort to theft to live. If you are going be a criminal and rob, you better be evil, truly evil. But then again, it looks like crime never does pay."_

_A shot was heard from outside the weapons department. Jerry ran inside to find a man grabbing his shoulder. He was panting and shaking. Jerry looked to his someone very familiar to him holding a gun and having blood on his fingertips._

_"Tim, did you do this?" Jerry shouted. "Don't you know the first rule of WOOHP? Never shoot someone intentionally!" Jerry ran to the thief and check to see if he was all right. "You're just going to need someone to look at this bullet wound but you will otherwise be fine." Jerry pressed the inside of his collar. "Calling a medic! We have a man shot, shoulder wound, needs immediate attention." _

_Jerry put handcuffs on the robber and locked him to a pole in the room. "There, that should keep you cozy until the medics and guards get here." Jerry turned to see Tim, who seemed confused about Jerry's rash behavior._

_"Jerry, you don't understand," Tim reasoned. "I had to think of a plan fast, and the only thing to do was shooting him, but only wound him. He was going to shoot me, Jerry. You have to believe me."_

_Jerry stared at Tim with judgmental eyes. "Tim, you shouldn't come up with idea under pressure; you always mess up that way..." He stepped over to Tim. "You know that to shoot someone, even if they are a criminal is against WOOHP law..." Jerry sighed. "You'll have to go before the board and see if you can keep your job. And my name is Mr. Lewis, Tim."_

_Tim was shocked. He was just doing something not only to protect himself, but stop the thief in his tracks. He didn't kill a man; the robber was going to live. Tim would understand if he shot the man in the head, but he didn't. He wanted to, but he knew what was right. Tim had to control himself. He had to, but he didn't._

_"What do you mean lose my job!?" he yelled. "All because of this!?! And since when do I have to call you Mr. Lewis, Jerry? I've been like a son to you, and this is how you repay me? For what I've done at WOOHP, for all I've done to help you stay in the business economically, for making sure that the United Nations saw what good place this was? All of that, and I do one mistake, not even killing a man, and I'll lose my job!!!"_

_Tim punched the wall. He was breathing hard. "Why are you doing this, Jerry?"_

_Jerry sighed. "I'm sorry, Tim... It's regulations."_

_"Screw regulations!" Tim yelled. "I'm the top spy, the superintendent, the second-in-command. This kind of thing shouldn't apply to someone who was just trying to protect himself so he didn't die or get shot or anything like that!"_

_Jerry walked up to Tim. He sighed a feeling of sympathy. "Tim, don't make this harder than it is. Just meet with the board, okay? You probably won't lose your job for this. And if you do, I'll support whatever you do. You are right, you are like my son. I don't want to see you go down the wrong path. Calm yourself down and just look at the bright side."_

_Tim closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Look on the bright side..."_

"Look on the bright side," Tim whispered in the plane. "And that would be what?" He stood up, trying to think of something good that came out of all of this, but he couldn't think of anything. He kicked the box that was in the room as hard as he could. It cracked.

Tim looked again and kicked it some more. It kept opening up. Tim broke the box completely. He started laughing evilly.

Inside the broken box were a pillow, a blanket, a pair of pajamas, a hardcover book, and a electric toothbrush.

"Bright side being that there was a loop-hole to that little promise I gave Samantha," he smirked. "I did say I would let them take me to jail...."

_But I never said I wouldn't escape..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ker-pow! Chapter 7 is done! WHOA! A whole Scam chapter. Now, we know what started his whole "villain" thing. Geez, I'd flip out, too. Plus, he's escaping. OoooOoo! :o**

**So, I just want to give my faithful reviewers some credit here.**

**RedHeaded Devil.... Kudos to YOU!!!!!  
Cresenta's Lark.... Kudos to YOU!!!!!**

**Anyway, thank you to all for my reviews. They really keep me focused on making sure **_**Enemy Territory**_** stays on track and on plot.**

**Well, hopefully, you guys will keep reading and enjoying **_**Enemy Territory **_**as much as I do.**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	8. Fun in Da Club

**I don't own Totally Spies. Marathon does. But I own this story =p**

**Thank you once again for the reviews everyone is giving. **

**Last time was an all Scam chapter. And I'm glad to hear that everyone so far as enjoyed it! :o**

**For those wanting to know what happens next...**

_**~Enjoy XD**_

* * *

_**Now...**_

It had been a week since Sam had gone shopping. Actually, the only places she had gone to were school, home, and occasional WOOHP visits. Jerry had told her to stay low, not to go somewhere out of the ordinary. He was in a weird mood; he didn't let Sam go on any new WOOHP missions. He always sent Clover and Alex. When Sam questioned them about their missions, they always seemed uneasy.

"Where did you guys go to today?" Sam smiled after seeing Clover and Alex get back from their recent mission. "It must have been somewhere dirty. You two are covered in dirt!"

"Oh," Alex yawned. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I'll tell you about it later, Sammy."

Later never came. Sam just decided to stop asking them about their missions. "I guess they don't want to stress me out about anything," Sam thought. "I mean, I did just have a rough case." It had also been a week since then...

After sending Tim to WOOHP, Jerry had called in the girls. He insisted that Mission Enemy Territory was officially canceled. Jerry also explained to them that Tim (Jerry referred to him as Scam) was going to be placed under high surveillance and locked in a solitary confinement chamber. He wouldn't get a bed, a blanket, anything that he could use to escape. While Jerry explained that, Sam couldn't help but feel a little sorrow for Tim. True, he was a villain, but Sam still felt sorry for him for some reason.

Maybe she felt a little guilty. Then again, he was the one who practically laid out the entire challenge, and offered to fight in private. Tim sort of let himself get captured. And he didn't have to follow through with his agreement. He was a villain. It's not like he had to be chivalrous. But he was. And Sam didn't know why. Serve him right for being a stupid idiot like that... Maybe... Okay it was nice.

After Jerry explained Tim's living facilities, he received a call and his face seemed whiter than normal. Sam asked him what was the matter, but he said his blood sugar was low and asked her to get him something to eat from the WOOHP kitchen.

Ever since then, it was like "leave Sam out of WOOHP business." No more gadgets, no more phone calls, not even a daily nagging from G.L.A.D.I.S. on keeping up with training. Clover didn't complain about WOOHP. Alex was more focused than Sam had ever seen her before. "Did what I do stir something up in everyone that caused them to shun me?" Sam thought again.

She tried not to focus on it. She needed a distraction.

Sam was sitting around the house. All she did was clean and clean, since there was really nothing better to do. "I feel like a housewife," she sighed one Friday night. Clover and Alex were what a shock, on another WOOHP mission. Sam was by herself in their giant mansion.

Sam had finished cleaning her room, the kitchen, the living room, all the bathrooms, Alex's bedroom, and the foyer. All that was left was Clover's room, the hardest of them all. Sam opened her door.

To her surprise, Clover's room was sparkling. There were only a few items scattered. Sam just sighed. She was trying to keep her mind of a few things. She lay on Clover's bed and stared into the ceiling. "Why is it so hard?" Sam sighed. "It's like it's impossible to control your mind on what you think. He knew I'd be thinking of him and it drives me insane because I don't want to." She punched the bed.

"He knows me like an open book," She scoffed. "Why do I have to be so obvious, so plain, predictable...?" Sam sighed again and hopped off the bed. She stepped on a piece of paper.

It was saying something about a party in the hottest club in Beverly Hills going on tonight. "Uh..." Sam moaned. "Please, like I'd ever go to a place like that..."

_So easily read...._ rang the voice of Tim Scam in her mind.

Sam decided enough was enough. She had to get out of the house. _Nothing is going to happen..._ she convinced herself. She got dressed up and headed out to have fun in the city... at night.

Sam wasn't a real party girl. If there was one thing she detested, it was raves and parties and anything like that. She would rather stay home and read a book. But she had to prove to a certain someone that she wasn't just a plain girl. She also wanted to have a little change in scenery. She hadn't done anything for the past week or two. The energy that was bottling up in Sam wanted to release itself.

She stood outside the club. The neon lights were almost blinding her. The crowd outside the door was screaming and hollering as loud as they could. "They're not even inside the club yet!" she scoffed. Sam took a deep breath and swallowed her insecurity. She walked into the line.

It was only thirty minutes later before she was finally at the door. "Identification?" the security guard asked. "18 and older..."

Sam happily showed her I.D., and before long, was let into the club.

Sam walked inside and all she saw was dark lights, people, and more people. Everyone was dancing. She tried squeezing through everyone to try and find a spot to sit down, but it didn't seem like there was any. "This is worse than getting stuck in Clover's closet," she sighed.

"SAMMMY!!!" shrieked the voice of one of Sam's most hated people." WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???"

"Mandy?" Sam moaned. "Um, I'm just here to hang out... I guess."

"Well, silly, come over here and join us!!" Mandy laughed. It was obvious no one in this place asked for I.D. Mandy was drunk. Or else she would have never asked Sam to come and hang with her.

It was not like Sam had anyone else to talk to. She sat on the chair next to Mandy. The stench coming from Mandy's mouth was enough for Sam to just leave and let people think she was dull and predictable. But she had strength.

"Ugh, Mandy, have you been drinking?" Sam coughed.

"Sam, I'd like to meet some friends of mine!" Mandy shrieked. "This is Mark, Mel, Mitch, Monty, and Mutt."

"Mutt? That's an odd name," Sam snickered.

"It's a family name," the guy sighed.

"Right, well, um," Sam coughed. "I'm going to be going..."

Mandy grabbed her wrist. "Don't go yet, Sam! We're just starting to have some fun! Here have a drink!"

Sam pulled her arm away from Mandy. "Sorry, Mandy, but I think I really should be going and-"

Mandy snapped her fingers and the guys grabbed Sam by the shoulders. They pulled her down. "Hey! Let me go!" Sam shouted. She tried pulling herself away from them, but they had a grip on her. She tried to kick them down but she couldn't seem to reach them. Sam was stuck. She tried remaining calm, but she was loosing the fight to stay in control.

"Sam," Mandy sighed. "I want you to hang out with me. I mean, I thought we were once friends. So, I'm demanding you sit with me and have a drink!"

_Who knew when Mandy was drunk she acted like this,_ Sam thought. _She's scarier than normal_. Sam was forced into the chair.

"Mandy, I really want to go!" Sam shouted at her. She tried standing up, but the two body guards were still holding her back. "Let me go!!" The guys were getting stronger, as the other three helped hold her down.

Mandy grabbed a drink and tried forcing it down Sam's throat. "Have a drink!" she yelled at Sam. Sam tried to push Mandy away, but she couldn't move her hands.

_This is terrific..._ Sam thought. _Here I thought I was going to be safe having a little fun in a club, away from danger... If I get out of this, I'm never going to a club again..._

"The lady doesn't look like she wants to stay," someone snapped. The person was wearing a coat and a hat that covered his whole head and the lights were terrible, so Sam couldn't see his face. He pushed the guys off of Sam and took the drink from Mandy. "Here, you can keep your drugged drink." He splashed the drink all over Mandy's face.

Sam smiled.

"Hey!" Mandy screeched. "You can't just do that!" She snapped her fingers and the guys all jumped on Mr. Mysterious.

He dodged and grabbed one of them by the wrists. He spun him around and threw him on the other four guys. "I didn't realize I was at a gay club," the man smirked. He turned and helped Sam up.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You can thank me later," he sighed. "Let's get out of here before those morons get back up." He held Sam by the wrist and whisked her away to the outside of the club.

Once outside, Sam couldn't help but question who this guy was. "Um, thanks again, um what was your name?" Sam asked.

He didn't say anything. He started walking away.

Sam was so confused. "Hello? I just asked you what your name was!!!"

"Nice shoes," he smirked as he continued down the road. Sam followed him but lost him on the turn.

"Nice shoes?" Sam repeated. "What does he........? Oh....."

* * *

**Short chapter, but sadly, I need a sort of filler chapter to get to the next part. Okay, this wasn't my best work, I know. But please stay tuned for the next chapters. I PROMISE the next ones won't be so... filler-ish....**

**Had a MAJOR brain fart while writing this chapter. I was like... "What should I do next?"**

**Anyway, I figure y'all know who that guy is. Sam figured it out too... hehehe**

**Next time, Sam is wondering if the guy who saved her is really you-know-who. But suddenly, all safety is lost when... :O SOMETHING HAPPENS!!!**

**Please review my faithful readers!!!!! XD**

**~.Love~  
Blackpolish**

**ps- check out this site. It has an AMAZING picture of Minnie Mouse Sam, drawn by faithful reader and reviewer Cresenta's Lark. AMAZING DRAWING!!!! If I had a trophy, it would go to YOU!!!!! XD**

**(for some dumb reason i cant past the entire site here. so type http : // i619 . photobucket. com / albums / tt277 / Blackpolish_101 / ms. jpg**  
just take out all the spaces.... )

**_ENJOY!!!_**


	9. The After Night

**I do not own Totally Spies. Marathon owns.**

**Once again, my apologies for the short _short_ chapter last time. It was just a chapter that had to go in the middle for a reason. Plus, it was fun writing Mandy as a drunk. XP**

**We needed Sam to start questioning Tim again. And that was the perfect way.**

**For those wanting to see how Sam dealt with the club,**

_**~Enjoy~ XD**_

* * *

_**Before...**_

"I shouldn't have been so stupid!!!" the thoughts ran through one certain person's head. "This is how I lost last time. My plan needs to be perfect in order for full satisfaction."

The streets were empty. His heart was empty. His mind was full of ideas and questions. Why had he been so nice and saved her? Why was he like this to her? Why was it that her face ran through his mind? It drove him crazy.

"I should be fighting the law, destroying people's humanity," he sighed. "Not wasting my time like this..."

He walked into the forest toward his secret lair. The door swished open.

"Well," chuckled S.M.I.T. "Looks like someone is back early. Did your plans for revenge work as well as thought? Run into your favorite redhead again?"

"Shut up," he growled as he hit the computer screen. "She's a nuisance."

"Sure, sure, sir," sighed the computer with a hint of glee. "So what happened out there?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Tim sighed with remorse.

* * *

_**Now...**_

Sam kicked open the door to the mansion. Her friends weren't there. She ran to the computer screen and started typing like crazy. "He is supposed to be in jail," she shouted. "He is supposed to be in a high-security prison..."

The thoughts of him were running through her head. He was evil, he was a villain, and he planned on killing people. He was bad.

She was good.

_I don't understand,_ she thought as she continued searching WOOHP's world-wide database. _He is not supposed to have been out in the world. He's not!_ Sam found a file on WOOHP, but it was classified.

"Crap!" Sam shouted at the screen. "He has to still be in jail. He has too! He needs to stay there for life that way I never see him again. I never want to see him again."

She jumped onto her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder.

Tim had saved her from a situation where Sam's life could have been in danger. He saved her. Someone who was supposed to be cruel, someone evil saved someone who was a down-hearted good person. The complete opposites of each other. _But are we really that opposite,_ Sam's mind wonder. _It wasn't just a few weeks ago that I said I would never even consider him and myself even close as friends. _He is intelligent, highly intelligent, almost passing her. And though she had thought of this many times, now it seemed to be impacting more than her mind.

Her heart was pumping more blood and she could feel it so much more now. "I don't," Sam whispered to herself. "I don't have feelings for Tim Scam..."

She sighed. Her eyes were heavy. She had been out all night, and the effect of clubbing was hitting. Not that she drank anything; just the atmosphere, the people, her rescue, everything had worn her out.

The blackness in her eyes did not hide the questions. She tried to over think them, but she couldn't. She tried to sleep but it seemed hopeless. The continuous thoughts were hard to avoid. _Why did he save me? Why did he let everything happen the way it did? Why does he waste him time caring?_

A slam outside her room made Sam's eyes open. She picked her head up and tip-toed to her door. Her breathing was quieter than a church mouse. She heard voices, familiar voices.

"It's been nearly two weeks, Clover," Alex sighed. "Hiding this from her is only going to get harder." There was shuffling. From the sound of it, Alex was walking around the living room.

"Well, you heard Jerry, "Clover whispered. "Telling Sam about this whole thing would wear her down. She did all the work last time, and now what, tell her that her valiant efforts were for nothing? That Scam escaped only ten minutes after he was captured?" Clover grunted. Bringing it up seem to make her mad. "Come on, we don't have much time. We have to get some sleep before searching the area again..."

"We've searched within a 900 mile radius of Beverly Hills," Alex pouted. "And still no sign..."

"We'll search the entire universe if it means saving Sam from that freak!" Clover shouted. Then, it sounded like there was a slap.

"Keep your voice down," Alex whispered while gritting her teeth. "You don't want to wake Sam up!"

"She's asleep," Clover reassured. "There's no way she knows..."

_So, it was him I saw..._ Sam's heart raced. It wasn't a thought she had or a hallucination. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that the man who saved her that night was Tim Scam.

"But why did he do it?" Sam cried softly. Nothing was adding up. She tried to breathe softly, but it seemed to be unavoidable. She was getting scared. Her breathing turned into gasps of air. Her posture shriveled. Her body was shaking. She tried walking to her bed, but her steps were clumsy.

Sam needed to calm herself. She needed to sleep. She tripped all the way to the bathroom, where she pulled out some pills out of the medicine cabinet that would help her sleep and calm her nerves.

_An evil villain has escaped from jail..._ Sam laid out the facts. _He escaped. I had captured him, but he didn't hurt me or escape. I don't know why, maybe it's all part of his game. But why do I feel like this?_

Sam lifted her head and glanced at her reflection. It seemed to carry two sides. One was shaking uncontrollably. Her hair was falling out. There were tears in her eyes. This side of her was scared, scared about Tim Scam being out of jail and how she was his next victim.

But the other side of the reflection was what frightened Sam even more. It was only one part of her body different from the rest. It wasn't shaking. It wasn't scared. It didn't have anything to do with her fear.

On Sam's face was a smile. A happy joyful smile. She was glad to hear Tim had escaped. She was happy he was a free man. She was glad that now she would be able to see him again. This side of Sam wanted to see him again. She wanted to look into those devilish eyes, smell his irresistible scent, and maybe touch his smooth face.

Sam walked out of the bathroom door. The pills she had taken were causing her to become drowsy. They didn't help her balance. She tried changing into some nighttime clothes. All she was able to do was put on a silk nightgown dress that went to her mid-thigh. Normally, Sam would have changed into more, but she was just too tired and too stressed.

"I do not feel that way," Sam moaned. "There is no reason for me to feel that way."

Sam plopped onto her bed, pulled over the covers, and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"What do you mean you are not sure, sir?" rang the voice of Tim's computer. "You were there, were you not?"

Tim cracked his neck and let out a sigh. "Yes, but I don't understand some things..." He walked into his bathroom and stared into his reflection.

There was a man with cold eyes. His hair was messy. The clothes he wore were dirty, out of fashion, and black. His lips formed a line. His face was stern. This man was a villain.

"S.M.I.T, I am a villain," Tim said. "I have dastardly plots for world domination and revenge. I've killed thousands, wounded millions. I've been all over the world, escaped every trap set by my enemies. I've designed weapons of mass destruction for all different sorts of clients. I've cheated and lied. Stolen from the richest to the poorest." He started pacing back and forth.

"I've broken into and out of high security prisons. I've taken advantage of many people, a few women. I have an IQ of almost 200. I am on the 'Top 10 most wanted villains of the world' list. I've sunk to great lows, whether bombing nursing homes or stealing from children. I'm a genius, a scientist, but most of all, a villain."

"Your point, sir?" SMIT sighed.

Tim stopped pacing and stared back into the mirror. He gritted his teeth. He punched the mirror.

"I have to show what I really am," Tim smirked. "I am a villain, no matter if that little red headed thinks better." He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his coat. "SMIT, I need you to clean this place up a bit..." He walked to the exit of his lair. He grabbed a tranquilizer and a cloth.

"May I ask why, sir?" SMIT complained.

"We're having a guest coming over for awhile," Tim smirked.

* * *

_**On the Other Hand...**_

Sam was rolling back and forth. The nightmare was continuing, despite her want to wake up. Her whole body was in shaking and sweating. Her face was covered in tears. She was crying out loud for it to stop. Sam jerked herself to an upright position.

"W-what was that?" Sam cried. "It was a nightmare unlike anything I've ever had before." She tried remembering her dream, but she couldn't. No images, no voices, no feelings. All she knew was her nightmare was terrible. Nothing else but fear was inside of her.

Sam slowly walked out of her bed and into her bedroom. She took a cloth from under the sink and washed her face off. She stared into her reflection.

Her face was pale white, minus her small blushing cheeks. There was sweat on her arms. Her eyes were blood red from tears. She wiped her eyes and arms.

Sam opened her mouth and let out a yawn. She rubbed her eyes. _I still don't understand what that dream was about... _she thought. _My mind was in turmoil. I couldn't get awake. And it was like my mind was trying to tell me something._

"What if I was still thinking about all this stress?" Sam wondered. "That would explain it all." She sat in her desk at her computer.

The file she had searched for was still classified. Not that a matter of a few hours would change that.

"I still don't understand why he has been the way he is!" Sam shouted.

"Well, I can help you out if you like," a small voice somewhere in her room snickered.

Sam froze. _That voice..._ "What are you doing here?" Sam growled.

"Obviously, I am here to talk to you, Samantha," spoke the voice.

"I thought we had a deal," Sam shouted. "You were to go to jail!"

Sam blinked and saw him right in front of her. She gasped for air, but he covered her mouth with a rag. She tried screaming, but he was pressing the cloth over her mouth very hard. Sam tried running, but he was holding her down. She tried fighting, but it was useless. She looked to her arm, and right above was a needle hovering over her arm.

Sam's eyes opened up. She increased her urge to get away, but because she couldn't breath, it was useless. Her eyes were drooping down. The needle went into her arm. It felt like a sword cutting her arm.

"I did promise I would go to jail, Samantha," smirked Tim. "However, I never said I'd escape..."

Sam collapsed into a deep sleep. She was unconscious.

"Or take my revenge..."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Ten is done! I'm so happy. Really, I am. While I was writing this, I was like on happy pills or something. Well not on them, I just felt like I was because I had never been so happy before.**

**and OMG!!! :O Tim Scam has kidnapped Sam!! I wonder what will happen now!**

**By the way, if anyone is wondering why Scam needed to drug Sam, well there's a very good explanation.**

**You see, the cloth he had was going to make her pass out anyway, yet he wouldn't know how long. He need for her to loose strength enough to put sedate her. That is why he stopped her breathing, even though the drug would make her pass out for hours on end. **

**Ta-dah! So review your thoughts!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really liked explaining all of the things that make Tim Scam a villain. But I'm sure Sam could come up with some things to make him a good guy ;D**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	10. Beginning of the Demon's Lair

****

Totally Spies is owned by Marathon, not me :(  
What a big shame....

**Anywhoosens, glad to hear about how much you are liking the whole Sam being kidnapped. A bunch of suspense and cuteness on the way XD**

**For those waiting to see if Sam is okay...**

_**ENJOY!!!~ XD**_

* * *

_**Now...**_

Her eyes flickered open to see herself tied to a chair. There was a bright light shining down on her. Her arms were sore and were behind her tied together on her wrists. Her legs were weak and had blue bruises on them. The silk nightgown she was wearing was the only thing bright on her body. Every other area on her body was dark, like she was beaten all over.

Then, she stared at the bloody circle near her vein. It seemed to be stabbed.

Sam remembered it all.

She tried to stay calm and strong, but how could she? She had been kidnapped, drugged, and beaten all over. This wasn't a time to be strong. It was a time to realize what had happened.

_I've been kidnapped by Scam..._ she thought. _He drugged me, bruised me, and now has taken me to his lair..._ She tried moving around, but it seemed like she was stuck. She couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Okay, Scam, show yourself!" Sam shouted.

"I'm sorry," a voice sighed.

"Huh?" Sam gasped. "Who is that? Where are you?"

The lights turned on around her. Sam closed her eyes, because the light was bright and it burned her eyes. She opened her left eye after some time.

She dropped her mouth in awe at Scam's lair. It was a typical lair, with the metal walls and the metal tables surrounded everywhere. However, there was also a touch of home. There appeared to be all sorts of rooms, as well as there was a kitchen that looked like a replica of something straight out of a Martha Stewart magazine. There was an open glass paneled shower. A couch was resting on the other side of the lair. A large screen television was on the wall. She turned and looked around her. The chair she was tied to was against a wall near a table with some essentials that looked too familiar to her. There was WOOHP gadgets not to mention some clothing that looked all too much like her own.

"Ah, you must be the redhead the master talks... I mean complains about," a voice from across the room snickered. There was a large panel computer. It was beeping. "Samantha? Correct?"

"Yes, that's my name," Sam questioned. "But what... who are you?"

"My apologies!" it spoke. "I am the Supreme Managing Intelligence Tower; also known as S.M.I.T. I am the computer device that keeps everything in order here at Master Scam's office."

"SMIT?" Sam chuckled. "As in Mac Smit? The code-name Scam used?"

"He really isn't very creative, Samantha," SMIT laughed in agreement.

"Huh..." Sam sighed. "You're awfully friendly for being a computer of Tim Scam..."

"Well, I was created before..." SMIT responded in a bleak voice. "Before the incident."

"What incident?"

"Classified Information..." SMIT spoke. "I have been told to make you feel as comfortable as you should be before Master Scam returns." A robot came zooming out of the wall. In its arm, it had a pair of scissors. It cut the rope tied around Sam's wrist and scurried back into the wall.

Sam twirled her arms around. She massaged the area which the rope was tied. She cracked her neck. She didn't want to stand up. She was afraid to. _Will some sort of high laser alarm turn on if I stand on the floor?_

"You can walk around, Miss Samantha," rang the voice of SMIT. "Nothing here will harm you."

"The marks on my arms and the drugs that were injected into me beg to differ!" Sam shouted.

The room was silent. The computer just blinked, not answering to Sam's assertion. Sam's breathing was hard. She didn't understand why she was here, she didn't understand why she was still alive, and she didn't understand why Scam had left her in this computer's hands.

Suddenly, a large sound started to rumble in the lair. It sounded like a gurgling monster. Sam stared down at her stomach. She hadn't eaten lunch or dinner from the night before. She was hungry.

"Would you like some nutrients, Miss Samantha?" SMIT laughed. "There is a fully stocked kitchen to the right of you."

Sam turned to find exactly what SMIT has said. The Martha Stewart kitchen shined bright from the steel fridge to the recently waxed floors. There were cherry wood cabinets and a little cherry wood island in the middle.

_I shouldn't get up,_ Sam thought. _It's a trap. Obviously, he's trying to lure me away from thinking logically. I could step on the floor and a giant metal cage come down or something to that nature...._

_Then again, the computer did send a robot to release me... Why would he do that? Well, he's obviously a stupid computer that realized I was already captured. _Sam's stomach growled..... _I'll use his stupidity for my advantage_.

"Very well," Sam sighed. She swallowed her pride. She took a deep breath and placed one foot on the ground.

Nothing happened. Sam sighed and placed both feet on the ground. Still nothing. She smiled and walked over to the kitchen. There was something liberating about this. She was inside Tim Scam's lair. True, she was his hostage, but she could basically do whatever she wanted.

_It's the only way I'm going to be able to get out of here,_ Sam pondered. _I know Jerry said no, but it is going to be the only way to escape this prison.... I'm going to have to execute Mission Enemy Territory myself..._

_It's against Jerry's orders. But I am really living inside enemy territory for who knows how long before I can escape. I have to make Tim Scam fall in love with me..._

_

* * *

_

She knew what she was doing was immoral, inconsiderate, and impossible. To seduce someone who had tried to take over the world several dozens of times. But she had to comply. The welfare of her friends, her family, and the world rested on her shoulders. If only there were another way, some other point of strategy, but there wasn't. She had scanned through every possibility but it was hopeless. She was to be a distraction. To give her teammates just enough time to save the day, she would have to put herself in harm's way. In the arms of a monster, a madman, an evil corrupted rodent of a man who only received happiness from seeing other people suffer.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Sam became familiar with every area of Tim's lair, beside the places off limits, according to SMIT. Sam had actually grown accustomed to the computer, even though she had only been inside the lair for a few hours. She felt like he was going to be her only connection to the outside world.

Sam was sitting on a couch, trying to plan her next move on how to escape. Suddenly, a bright light opened on the other side of the room. A part of the wall started falling down.

"Glad to see you are getting use to my humble home, Miss Samantha," smirked a familiar face from the light. "Seeing as you're going to be here until... well as long as I say"

"Scam!" Sam shouted. "What have you done? Why have you brought me here! I thought we had an agreement."

"Samantha, I told you..." he smirked. "Call me Tim. And besides, you know as well as I do, that I myself couldn't let you, a young woman, get away with defeating a criminal like me. Bad for my reputation, you know."

"Screw your reputation, and I refuse calling you that because I only call people I am decent and polite to by their first name," Sam growled. "Something I never intend to do to you."

"Whatever floats your boat, Samantha," Tim sighed. "In the meantime, the room next to the kitchen is yours to use however you please. Enjoy your stay." He walked over to a dark area of the lair, part of the off-limits. "By the way, dinner is at 7 o'clock. Don't be late."

He walked into his quarters.

Sam pouted and growled for the next few minutes and stormed into what she presumed was her living arrangements till who knows when. The room was charming, looking almost completely identical to her own room at her house. She didn't really appreciate the 'art' of it at the moment.

Sam plopped herself on her bed and shouted into a pillow.

She needed some time alone right now.

* * *

**WELL!!! There you have it, Chapter 10!!! XD**

**It's hard to believe 'Enemy Territory' has ten chapters, but it does!!! XD**

**YAY!!!!**

**My apologies on how late I made this. I know I usually write in a few days, but the longer the story goes, the harder it takes to write to keep up with how it's going. Who else knows what I'm saying out there???**

**Anyway, for those who remember 'dark Sam', check out Redheaded Devil's author page and scroll to see it. **

**AMAZING STUFF!!!!! XD**

**Anyway, wait for my next installment, whenever that is. ****I said Sam needed some time alone ;) who knows how long that will last. She is kind of mad. lol **

**Once again, thank you ALL for your amazing reviews and your dedication XD**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	11. Beauty and Bond

**I have never written, produced or been part of the show Totally Spies.  
****I however wrote and produced this story :)**

**Anyway, my breaks between chapters are getting longer and longer. Dang...**

**For those waiting for the next chapter...**

_**Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

Sam's mind was filled with thoughts of anger. Hatred. Murder. Frustration. Upset. Angry.

"He thinks he's so great... kidnapping me, injuring me," Sam scowled. "And just because he offers me a room that is completely identical to my own, he thinks that I'm just going to forgive him for breaking out of prison and kidnapping me."

A knock broke her conversation.

"Samantha," the voice sighed. "I would like to clear some things up for you at dinner... In order to do so, you have to attend dinner."

"I'd rather lick a puss infected sore..." Sam shouted.

"Some things can be arranged, my dear," Tim laughed from the other side of the door.

"I'm not going!!"

She heard a sigh. "Come to dinner..... _**Please**_...."

Sam thought long and hard. For two seconds.... "No!"

She was surprised to hear what appeared to sound like Scam getting angry and upset over something so insignificant. Sam also heard him talking to SMIT. She walked over to the door and leaned her ear to listen.

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" Scam shouted to SMIT. It sounded like he stormed off afterwards. SMIT sighed.

Sam slightly frowned. The idea of not eating was going to be painful, seeing as she never prepared a snack from before. How long could she go on with avoiding him?

She slowly walked to the bed in the room and fell on her back. She stared at the ceiling. _He seemed so... caring... so... sincere, why did he insist on breaking out of prison?_

"Miss Samantha!"

_Huh?_ "Who's in here?" She looked around to try and find where the voice was coming from. There seemed to be no one else in the room, but herself. Except... There was a computer. "SMIT? Are you communicating through the computer in this room?"

"Very insightful, Miss Samantha," the computer program rang happily. "I'm wired to every computer network in this establishment. That includes radios, microwaves, doorbell, telephone, internet, tanning bed, oven, and of course the main computer."

"Tanning be--- Wait, there is internet and telephone down here?" Sam inquired, with a hint of eagerness in her breath. _This could be my shot to let Clover and Alex know that I'm kidnap and where my location is. They can pinpoint my internet location and rush over with the spies. It's brilliant. Maybe my plan won't be needed at all..._

The plan.

After hours of planning her scheme, Sam had completely forgotten about making Scam fall smitten over her. And here she had locked herself in this room, for who knows how long, moping about and complaining, when she could have actually been hard at work escaping!

"Why, yes there is an internet connection," SMIT replied. "And, to be quite honest, Master Tim has already planned ahead, thinking that you would contact your friends. I'm sorry, but I have been installed with a system that will make this area seem to be off the map. If WOOHP did try to pinpoint your location, it would show nothing but static on the screens of their computers."

"Oh, I figured Scam had a step ahead of me," Sam sighed. "He did trick me into believing that he would keep his promise. I'm such a foolish teenage girl to believe such a man would ever keep a promise with me."

"Miss Samantha," SMIT coughed. "I believe things would be easier on you if you would just obey Master Scam's requests. He really isn't asking much, is he? Dinner? You said yourself you were quite hungry."

"Um, yes!!" Sam smiled. "I'm famished! And you do make an undeniable argument, SMIT. I must eat in order to live, and if I die, then he wins. So, then, tell _**Master Scam**_ that I will be ready for dinner momentarily."

"Certainly, Miss Samantha," SMIT replied. "I think you will find life simpler now. He isn't at all as bad as he seems. His bark is really worse than his bite." After that remark, SMIT turned off his location in Sam's bedroom to leave her alone to get ready.

Sam took in a deep breath and sighed. "If I am going to seduce Scam," she whispered softly to herself. "I'm going to have to rearrange my look." She looked in a mirror and her mouth dropped, and her face turned red.

She was still in her nightgown. Her silk, somewhat see-through, very short, nightgown. _This is embarrassing..._ Sam searched through the room, trying to find something that might be hiding some clothes. She opened her closet and found dresses. "There must be over a hundred dresses in here..." Sam spoke in amazement.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

Sam stared at herself in the body-length mirror. _It's not my best piece of work...._ "But it will do..." she sighed. She walked over to the door. She went to open the door, but it seemed like someone was ahead of her.

Scam opened the door and smiled. "Well it looks like you _**are**_ coming to dinner..." He smirked. "And here I was coming in here to make sure you would."

"I realized that the only way to survive here was to follow your simple requests..." Sam scolded. "This is me being selfish. I'm hungry, so let's eat."

She brushed past him and headed toward the kitchen.

"You know, you look absolutely gorgeous when you are being selfish, you know?" Scam smirked. "That red dress was one of my favorites I picked out for you. I figured you would wear it."

"You're lucky you have good taste..." Sam scoffed. The red dress she was wearing was just a simple sun dress. It was more like a dark red. It consisted of brown straps, a red top with some white flowers, and it fell down about five inches above her knees. She had also found some leggings to wear underneath. It wasn't something she'd wear out to town or to a glamorous party, but it was simple and very charming.

Scam escorted her a few feet to the kitchen. He had set up a table which consisted of two candles, two plates, and it sounded as if SMIT was playing some classical music. He pulled out her chair, and she sat down, keeping one hand on the chair as she talked to him.

"This is awfully nice treatment for a prisoner, Mr. Scam," Sam smirked. "Having second thoughts on kidnapping me? Now, you're feeling regret? I knew you were an old softy underneath that cold heartless villain skin of yours."

Sam expected him to retaliate and strike her face. She admitted to herself that after saying that it did seem a bit cold and cruel, like that time in the woods.

He laughed. "Well, my dear Samantha, you are one of my more intelligent and more beautiful captives. Besides, I am a man of class. I couldn't expect you to eat gruel or prison food. Something you would have made me eat in WOOHP jail."

"It's not like you were sent there on a royal vacation," Sam snapped. "You were evil, probably harmed or killed people. What do you expect?"

"Ah, touché..." He sighed. "However, I know you did nothing wrong except well... I'm a villain, you outsmarted me once, and here we are..."

"Here we are..."

Sam blinked to notice that her hand was still on the chair. She also noticed that Scam's hand was on her own.

Her heart started pounding. Her lips felt dry. Her throat was sore and dry and unable to swallow the large lump that suddenly developed.

Sam didn't know whether or not to move her hand. Time seemed to feel like an eternity. Her mouth opened a little, like she wanted to say something.

Scam moved. "SMIT gave me a delicious recipe. I thought I'd try it out tonight." He grabbed a bowl which held the food and placed it onto Sam's plate and his own.

"I'm sure it isn't poison?" Sam smiled.

He laughed again. _So deep, so pure...._ "It's calamari tortellini... I recall you enjoy calamari, correct?"

"When cooked correctly," she smirked. "So you cooked the meal? You don't come across as a chef, Scam."

He finished serving the meal. "Well, what can I say? I'm a Scam of all trades..." He smirked. Scam placed his fork and started eating.

Sam smiled at him. _It doesn't seem so bad to enjoy time with him. He isn't the worst villain in the world. He did what he had to do, or what he thought was right, in order to live. He doesn't have much, what's wrong about having him keeping his reputation?_

_Besides..._

_I have to enjoy this for everything to work out for the best..._

* * *

_**Later that Night...**_

"That was surprisingly good, Scam," Sam sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, I kind of am tired of spending time with you. I did say I'm being selfish. I was only hungry."

Scam had already cleaned up everything and had let Sam eat some dessert he scrounged up. He turned around from the dishwasher. "I suppose you could go, however, I was actually thinking of watching the latest Bond movie and was pondering if you would like to watch it with me."

Sam's mouth dropped. "What is with you asking me_** this**_?" she shouted. "It's not like something necessary as of eating. Why do you want me to watch it with you? Better question, why do you think _**I'd**_ want to watch it with you?"

Scam smirked. "The flattery you give me is most charming. I only asked because one, I find watching spy movies quite humorous and since both of us have been in the spy business, I thought it would be a good laugh. Besides, I was going to watch it anyway. I just figured that you'd be bored all alone in that room of yours."

"I can find better things to do that waste time with **you**!" she argued. "I might as well spend time with a serial killer..."

Scam sighed and took a look at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Samantha," he whispered. "All I really did was drug you. You put on a fight in your sleep. You see, the drugs I gave you were... **experimental**. They had side-effects I did not know about. One of those was unconscious rage. As soon as you went into sleep, you started attacking me. I was defending myself. I'm sorry."

Sam sighed. She stood up and started pacing. "Experimental drugs? That's a new one I haven't heard before..."

"I'm being honest," he said, sternly with authority. "What could I get out of lying?"

"I don't know!" Sam shouted, stepping closer to him. "All I know is I have to question everything you say or promise or do, because you have already broken my trust earlier by breaking out of jail."

"I told you I would go to jail, which I did," he yelled right back and stepped closer to her. "I never promised that I would escape or anything like that. It was a loophole I forced you into. It is what I do. It's what villains do."

"Oh come on!" Sam screamed. She stepped closer to him, almost getting right in his face. "If you were a real evil person, do you really think you would have done all this? Prepare a room that matches entirely my own? Fill it with clothing? Invite me to a classy dinner? Watch a movie? No! That's not something truly evil people do. You're too chivalrous of a person to break a promise. Why did you break out of jail?"

"Because I....." Scam sighed. "Because... I just don't know." He stared into Sam's eyes. "I've never wanted to keep my word about anything until now. I guess I needed to prove I was still who I am, which is the bad guy."

"But you're not all bad," Sam spoke softly. "And you know it. You worked with WOOHP years ago. You were on the top of your game. What happened?"

"I... I... I can't tell you that," Scam whispered. "Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you someday. But for now, I just can't tell you. But please believe me when I say, I didn't mean to hurt you, Samantha. I've never meant to hurt you."

Sam sort of had an out-of-body experience to see what was going on. She was standing right in front of Scam. His face was mere inches apart. He was holding her arms. She had her hands on his chest.

Sam started breathing heavily. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She turned away.

"I should go to my quarters," Sam whispered. She ran to her room and shut the door, leaving him in the kitchen alone. Sam looked in her mirror and noticed that there was a deep red blush on her face.

Scam walked into his quarters. "This is not good..." he sighed with a smirk on his face.

Sam fell to her bed and sighed.

"This is going to be difficult...."

* * *

**Chapter 11 is finished! Aw, yeah!!!! XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. They almost kissed!!! XD I almost jumped out of my seat when writing this bad boy.**

**By the way, when writing the part where Scam is asking her to go to dinner and she keeps saying no, I was thinking it was like that part in Beauty and the Beast. Anyone know what I'm talking about? **

**Plus watching a Bond movie... I wonder what **_**real**_** spies think when watching those.**

**So I think my writer's block might be officially over. It's like I had ideas and stories for future chapters, but I needed chapters in between them.**

**Next time, well things get more spicy between Sam and Scam. And I assure you, the first kiss will be happening very soon. In one to three chapters soon. Probably one because well... they almost kissed in this one; those two have got to get some real action soon ;) hahaha**

**Thanks to all my faithful readers who continue reading and reviewing even if it takes me weeks to put up a new chapter. Thanks to you all!! XD**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	12. I Won't Disagree

**Totally Spies is owned by Marathon....**

**I am not Marathon in case any are wondering.**

**SO! Where we left off... Ah yes....**

_**Enjoy!! XD**_

* * *

_"I don't want to now, never in a million years, no," Sam calmed herself. But... "Is it possible my emotions could unknowingly fall for him while making him fall for me?" Sam sighed. She really didn't want to think about this. Right now, she couldn't fall for Tim Scam. She was too set on destroying him for the greater good of the world. Her emotions were stable now. _

* * *

The clock seemed to only slow down every passing second. _7:14 AM_. Almost twelve hours since last night. Nothing in the room made a sound. The air escaping her chest, the air she was breathing in, the clock, and her thoughts were the only things making noise. Nothing seemed to be distracting her from it.

"Why is this so difficult?" Sam cried softly. "I shouldn't be feeling this way. That situation should not have happened like that, with me being unaware. I am a secret agent; I shouldn't have been so messy."

She heard a knock from the door.

_It can only be him...SMIT has no hands._ Sam stood up and faced herself in the mirror. Twelve hours of no sleep is hard to hide. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it was all in knots. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her eyes were a little bloodshot. She pressed her hands into her face and sighed. She went and opened the door.

"Miss Samantha, good morning," Scam sighed. "Would you care for some food?"

"Um..." Sam smiled. "No, no, I'm actually good. Thank you. I'm just going to stay in here for awhile." She went to shut the door.

He placed his foot in the doorway. "You don't have anything in this room besides a closet full of clothes, a body-length mirror, and a computer that only contains Minesweeper and Solitaire."

"I happened to love Minesweeper and Solitaire," Sam replied.

"All the same," he smirked. "You really should do something more than just hide away in here."

"All right, all right," Sam sighed in agreement. "I'll go have breakfast. Just, please, get out of the room so I can get ready."

"You look perfect. Now, come, you need food," Scam smirked. "I am not going to let you starve yourself in this room. Starve yourself from food or human company. Now come on." He offered his hand.

Sam stared at his hand for a few seconds, her heart pounding again. Shaking, she accepted his hand and placed her hand in his.

Scam walked her out of her bedroom and led her to the kitchen. There, the table was already prepared with two plates having cheese omelets and strips of bacon and glasses of orange juice.

"You already made breakfast?" Sam asked.

"What, does that surprise you?" Scam laughed.

She stared at him. She didn't answer him. She let go of his hand and sat herself down at the table.

He seemed so... kind and gentle. The total opposite of the Scam she had known and hated. What was with the sudden change in behavior? Or did he hide his evil inside, deep within his heart?

"May I ask you a question?" Sam spoke softly as she stared at the plate below her.

He stopped eating and cleaned his face off with a napkin. He cleared his voice. "You may."

"The last time we last saw each other; you had truly evil intentions to have revenge on me, did you not?" She still refused to look up.

"Yes I did," he whispered.

"Then..." Sam started but stopped. _How can I phrase this without putting myself in an awkward situation? Ah, screw it; living with a villain is awkward enough. I shouldn't worry about anything else being awkward._ "Why do I sense this time is a little different? Let's say I do believe the experimental drugs and the accidental bruises you gave... If you were really as kind as you say, why keep me here?"

She heard him sigh and wiggle around in his seat. He stood up and grabbed both of their plates and placed them onto the kitchen counter. Sam still stared at the table.

"Samantha, please understand my intentions for kidnapping you were revenge for winning our little challenge in the woods. Grant it, I forced you into a loophole to complete my revenge for casting me into WOOHP many times." He walked over to her chair and stood next to her.

"I am unbelievably confused at what is going on," he laughed. "When I first kidnapped you, I recall feeling two things. One, I was happy to have one of the people I most hate in the world in my lair, to hold until I saw fit to dispose of them. I had a plan to kill you, not which would surprise you. However, the second thing I was feeling was remorse. I wanted to make up for the hate I committed in the past. I wanted to show how kind I could be. But my body was at war. Wanting to commit evil. Wanting to commit good."

He leaned down and grabbed her face gently. She looked into his eyes. "You, Samantha, cause something into me where I want to prove that I am decent and good. Yet, there is still evil in my heart. I still have evil man tendencies."

"We all do..." she whispered, remembering the plan to turn on him and kill him once he loved her. She returned to facing the table. "We all fight wanting, but we sometimes fail and fall into the darkness. Even myself."

"Even so, you rarely act on those tendencies, and if you do, you have well-thought out reasons for doing so," he smirked and turned his head away. "I do it just because I can and because I was forced into this. I lived a fine life, but it seems sometimes destiny demands you're a villain for a reason."

Sam lifted her face and looked at him. His jaw looked tense, his eyes seem distracted. She felt herself smile involuntary. Her hand was reaching for his face._ What are you doing???_ The thoughts rang inside her head. _Stop. Put the hand down. This is not right._

She placed her hand on the right side of his face and slowly and gently pulled him to look at her.

He stared at her with kind, mysterious, dangerous, compassionate eyes.

"Well," Sam smiled softly. "Maybe you had to become a villain in order to get here. Otherwise, would certain events have happened?"

"I wouldn't have kidnapped you..." he sighed. "But then again, this probably wouldn't have happened." He placed his finger right under her chin and lifted it up to his face.

Sam's heart was beating uncontrollably fast. She thought it was going to jump out of her chest and fall dead on the floor. _Stop! Stop! Stop! _Shouted the thoughts in her mind. But she didn't listen.

Sam leaned in her lips just a little bit. She closed her eyes and kissed him. His lips were cool, embracing and tender. His kiss was soft yet forceful. Her heart had stopped beating. She could feel his fingers tracing through her messy hair. She could feel him smiling, but not his devilish smirk, a happier joyful smile. A flame reached the cheeks of her face as he and her continued kissing more and more, breaking off for a second just to return back to the other's lips.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sam felt like pulling away. Her mind had been filling her with thoughts to stop, to pull away. And she didn't pull away because her mind told her to, but because she couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind just seemed to be all over the place.....

Sam stopped kissing him and ran swiftly into her bedroom and lightly shut the door.

* * *

The door shut so lightly that he could barely hear it. He was still in the same position he was a few minutes ago. He couldn't believe what just happened. His mind was full of so many thoughts that he couldn't even focus on just one. His lips were still hot from hers. He remembered in his mind the small dark red blush on her face. Her hair, his fingers through it...

He shook his head. _This wasn't even supposed to happen..._ he cried in his head. _What did she do? What made me want to kiss her?!? She's one of my most hated enemies and what do I do? Kiss her. _

He walked over to his quarters and walked into the room. He shut the door just tried to calm himself and figure out exactly what all this meant.

"I kidnapped her..." he sighed. "I want her to feel the same pain I have felt over the years. The betrayal and the heartbreak." He walked over to a mirror that covered one of the walls in his room. He saw himself and what was entirely different than what he saw months before.

His face seemed more gentle, his eyes more pure, and his lips more red...

He shook his hair. "Blast me for a fool!" he yelled. He started pacing back and forth. "I've gone and fallen for the girl..."

* * *

Sam stared at the ceiling. Her mind had calmed down. Memories of what happened were flashing in her eyes. The sweat from her brow fell onto her mouth. She wiped it away.

Her hand touched her lips. The sensation it gave, the rising feeling growing all over her body, her lips felt cool... _Why did I let that happen so quickly..._ her thoughts returned to her. _I am suppose to be having an upper hand in this situation, not letting him take control of my emotions and using them to his advantage._

"And yet," Sam smiled. "His kindness, his mysteriousness, his mature personality... I can't help the way he makes me feel. The devilish smirk, the intelligence, the wit..." She shook her head out of her fantasy. She walked toward her body-length mirror and stared at her reflection.

Her smile turned into a straight line on her face. "He is still a villain," she cried. "I'm a secret agent of the World Organization of Human Protection. He is a wanted villain for too many crimes to name. I... I just can't go and have these... these feelings..." Her hand reached to her face and felt a tear fall from eye.

"I say I cannot," Sam fell to the ground, crying into her hands. "But I've already started feeling things for him. But if I follow what I feel, I will surely be suspended or kicked out of WOOHP; my friends will reject me for this..."

She wiped away the tears from her face. She walked out of her room and saw that the lair appeared empty. She heard some noise coming from what she thought was his quarters.

Sam sighed. "I'm stuck in enemy territory," she whispered. "And I've gone and fallen for the enemy..." She sat down on one of the couches. She saw a picture of him on a coffee table. She picked it up and stared at it.

She smiled. _But can you blame me? He's one devilish man, probably the best looking I've ever seen. And he's so intelligent that I'm not even smarter than him... Plus his wit, ah, he's probably the most humorist man I've seen... If someone accused me of feeling this way, I won't disagree._

_I've fallen for Tim Scam...._

_Can you really blame me?_

* * *

**First Kiss!!! XO oW!!!! yes yes yes! and both of them admitting to themselves that they like the other. Gosh, I thought the day would never come. Where has the time gone? **

**My current mood for this story, this chapter more likely is Kate Voegele's "I won't disagree"**

**Haven't heard it? I suggest takin' a gander at the song. Trust me, It's totally SamxScam. Well from Sam's side anyway.**

**Once again, Kate Voegele "I Won't Disagree"**

**Please please listen and tell me if you think it connects to this chapter.**

**Moving on...**

**THEY KISSED XD**

**Who knows what will happen now!! :O**

**Please review, I enjoy reading those awesome reviews by my awesome readers. XD**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	13. Just Say It Already

**Marathon owns Totally Spies, I don't.**

**Blablablblblabalbla**

**So? To continue, right after last time...**

_**Enjoy XD**_

* * *

She was just avoiding him. Not for his villainous personality, but the fact that well... _I have a crush on him.... I'll admit it._ And she just couldn't go and spend time with him. The fact was she was trying to survive the inner turmoil going on inside her. She liked a villain wanted by her job, WOOHP. Her friends, her fellow spies, would turn away from her. They warned her, advised her, not to do this. **This** is what they worried about. And this whole time she had been rejecting those feelings, fighting them off... _But deep down I knew.... I had a crush on him since day one....._

Sam was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, one of her latest hobbies. She knew it had been at least two days since she had last seen the sun or anyone besides well... "I wonder how long it has been..." Sam pondered out loud. "SMIT, how long have I been locked up in here?"

"Six days, Miss Samantha," SMIT sighed. "And I'm afraid I cannot tell you how long you will be here."

Sam jumped right out of her bed. "Six days!?!" she laughed in astonishment. "I could have sworn it was only two days!"

"No," SMIT sighed. "Six days."

Suddenly, a large, rather annoying beeping noise started flaring. Sam covered her ears just to stop it from breaking her ear drums. "What the hell is that, SMIT?" Sam shouted. "And if you could, how about stopping it???"

"Ah, that's my pager," SMIT replied with glee. The computer screen started glowing red. There were a few computer sounds, and then the beeping stopped. Sam felt a ringing in her head. She also felt a pain in the back of her mouth. She tried rotating her jaw to make it go away.

"Master Scam would like to see you in the living room for a moment, Miss Samantha," SMIT reported. "He says it's very urgent."

Sam's eyes showed a sign of puzzlement. _Normally, if it was something really important, he would just invade my privacy and barge right into my room. Maybe he's a little taken back, too._

Sam walked right out of her bedroom and into the living room. She sat on the couch and saw the same picture she was looking at earlier. She picked it up again and grazed her finger across his body and face. A smile reached her face.

"Well, well, well, Miss Samantha," chuckled a certain, rather familiar appealing voice. "Hiding out in your room for almost two days? Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

Sam turned around, trying to keep the growing blush on her face hidden. He was standing there, his arms folded across his chest. He had on his face that devilish smirk that only made Sam's heart flutter more and more. His eyes were glued to her shape. His right eyebrow lifted a little bit. Sam tried not to jump right on top of him, but she was still controlling her emotions. _I really shouldn't be feeling this sort of things for him. But, it's no use; I can't fight something this strong. I've been denying this for years now. _

"So, shall we skip the awkward silence and conversation and just talk about what we are both thinking about?" Scam sighed. "We kissed a few days ago, if I remember correctly."

Sam's blush was too hard to control now. She turned her head to hide it. _Dammit... I thought he would have just said it nonchalantly. But I should have known with him, he never does nonchalantly..._

"Yes, that is true," Samantha replied with her eyes closed to avoid his gaze. "So, what are you trying to get at here?"

Sam walked around him so her back was to him, to try and get the upper hand on the situation. "Come now, Scam," Sam chuckled. "If I remember correctly, I didn't really initiate the kiss. So some part of you must have enjoyed it. If we are going to talk, let's be honest. Ha. Tim Scam likes a WOOHP agent. That's priceless." Sam started laughing.

Scam grabbed her right shoulder and turned her all around. "That would make a WOOHP agent falling me now, hmm?" he grinned evilly. "Now, Samantha, don't try and get an upper hand here. We're both at fault for what happened. So, please, be honest, my dear Samantha, what do you think of me?"

He walked around and she knew he saw the fear in her eyes. The slight red appearing on her cheeks was enough ammunition for Scam to keep going.

"You have a crush on me," he smirked. "That's quite amusing. At first, I wasn't entirely sure. Yet seeing you like this confirms it."

Anger bubbled through Sam's vein. _How dare he go on like that! He locked me in this vile place and wants me to just stand and take his critisim. The nerve of him.. Why I outta..._

"Then there's how you've been hiding in your room for two days---" he began.

_That's it. Can't hold it in anymore_.

"YOUR ROOM!!" Sam shrieked. "It is YOUR room, not mine. My room is back at MY house with MY roommates. This is YOUR lair and that is YOUR room. I'm just YOUR prisoner. You kidnapped me for YOUR revenge, to add into YOUR sick twisted mind of a villain. I'm nothing more than a prize to you."

Sam was breathing heavily. All the torment and anguish bubbling inside of her had finally burst out. Her arms were trembling as she slowly sat on the couch, no longer running to the room that hid her from him. The room that he forced her to live in. No. _I'm not hiding from him anymore. I'm a strong, independent woman, and I do not need to keep hiding away from confrontation._

Sam heard his footsteps as he came behind her and stood there. She could hear his uneven breaths. Sam felt her muscles tense and cramp from the anger and frustration. Plus, the fact that she had not eaten in a few days was giving her fatigue and making everything dizzy.

"You can leave if you want," he said with remorse. "You can go back home, call Jerry, and this time, I'll stay in jail. For life. I'll never be in your life again. That's what you want, so be it. Tell SMIT to open the door for you. There's a map on how to get out of the woods in your closet underneath a box of dresses. Goodbye, Samantha." He went to go into his room.

"No," Sam cried as she jumped from the couch to grab his arm. "I don't want that. I'm just.... just..."

"Just what?" he shouted. "I understand how these living circumstances came to be are not one of the greatest. However, I thought that you were beginning to understand the exact same thing I am beginning to realize."

"And what would that be?" she whispered.

"You really want me to spell it out for you, don't you?" he smirked. "Would it make you feel as if you won? That you succeeded in your mission? Well then, fine, I'll say it."

_Succeeded....?_

"Lately, you make me weak in the knees," Scam laughed. "You race through my veins every time you're close to me. I want to take you to places unseen. So, say it." He walked up close to her and held her hand. "You've got a hold on me, and I won't disagree."

Scam brushed a strand of hair out of Sam's face. "I think I like you, Samantha." Scam smirked. "No, I do. There's no denying it now. I do like you. So, go on, laugh, and call me crazy. We really haven't known each other that long for me to tell you that, but it's true. I extremely, intensely like you, Samantha. And I want you."

Sam stared into his dark, gorgeous eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her body, flop around for a bit, then jump back in.

"I don't know what to say," Sam gasped for air, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Scam was confessing his romantic interest toward her.

"Don't say anything," Scam smirked. "Here." He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed something from one of the cabinets. "Open this."

Sam stared at the packaged gift. She slowly tore off the wrapping paper and pulled out the gift. "You got me this?" she smiled.

"Well hopefully you know why I got you this," Scam sighed.

"No, no, I know," Sam grinned. In her hands was a Minnie Mouse stuffed animal. "When I wore that polka dot dress, you referred that I would probably resemble her. Of course I remember."

"I got you that because it was then I decided to open myself to you, and let you into my heart," Scam spoke with delight. "So, now what do you have to say?"

And with that, Sam threw her arms around Scam's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. She held onto him tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned her kiss.

"I extremely, intensely like you," Sam whispered. "I want to be with you."

* * *

_**On the Otherhand...**_

"We have a confirmed location on Sam's whereabouts," a computer voice beeped. "She seems to be somewhere in this location." The computer printed out a map.

He grabbed it quickly. "So, this must be his secret lair," he sighed. "GLADIS! Call Clover and Alex. Send them this location. We strike at 21:00 sharp!"

* * *

**Sorry for the longest break in the history known to fan fiction. I just graduated from my school and so I now have plenty of time to be writing about my fav. Totally spies couple.**

**XD**

**Please, if any of my loyal readers are still alive, could you possibly review?**

**That way I know you haven't all left my story**

**~Live. Laugh .Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	14. Simple, Clean, and Gone

**Totally spies is owned by marathon.**

**now that i've done that, on with the show!  
OH! I thank all my faithful reviewers who read after my little break :)**

**Thanks for continuing reading _Enemy Territory_.**

**So, now, right on with the show!**

_**Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

She sat at the table, eating the dinner that he had prepared for him and her. She found it hard to concentrate eating because all she wanted was to be in his arms. She also found it hard not to be constantly smiling. She was finally happy. After a long time of being sad and wallowing away in doubts and fears, Sam was finally happy.

"So do you still want to?" Tim asked. He continued looking down at the food, not moving up to look at her. His breathing had become soft and almost unnoticeable.

Sam, lifting her head in puzzlement, sat there confused. "What? Want to do what?" she laughed.

"Do you want to go home?" he sighed. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. His eyes were filled with compassion, danger, and mystery. All three happened to be why she was so crazy about him.

Sam thought there for a minute. Grant it, she loved being able to stay with him, but yet, she also wanted to be able to do so many other things outside. "I don't really know," Sam whispered. She heard a small sigh of displeasure in his voice. She stood up immediately and went beside him and hugged him.

"Please, don't misunderstand, I love being here with you," Sam cried in his arms. "But, I don't know, I just--"

"You miss being able to see your friends, the sun, reading books, and living your life," he smiled while placing his hand under her chin. "Don't worry, my dear Samantha, I understand completely." He pulled her chin up and kissed her softly.

Sam felt his cool lips once more. She tried to focus her breathing. It felt sometimes as if he literally took her breath away. Her head would feel as if she were spinning. She planted herself steady.

He stopped and smiled. "So, what should we do then?" Tim held her hand and lightly stood her up. "You need to get home and we need to figure out someway to stay together without outside sources getting in the way."

By outside sources, Sam knew that Tim meant WOOHP. If they found out about her and Scam, Sam would be immediately dismissed as a spy, and he would be sent someplace where she could never even dream of seeing him again. Tim Scam was a wanted criminal. He was a wanted criminal that Sam was supposed to capture and send to jail. She was the one Jerry trusted to never put her heart in the mission. But, even before finding out his feelings, Sam had already begun to feel romantic about him.

She thought of if anything happened. If she was forced into a situation where she had to decide whether or not to stand by his side, she would in a heartbeat. And yet...

_If I'd have to fight Clover and Alex.... _

_I don't know just yet._

_**

* * *

**_

On the Other hand...

They filled their jetpack backpacks with the necessary gadgets: laser lipstick, wind tunnel 9000, Just-Sticky-Enough Gloves, and Heat-Sensor Sunglasses.

As they prepared themselves for their mission, they didn't speak a word. Nothing other than finding their best friend was on their minds. For this whole week, they hadn't talked about boys, school, nothing other than finding their friend.

They were scared. Frightened. What had happened? They were there that night she was kidnapped. They didn't hear or notice anything. They could have stopped it. They could have cared more about her that time than the stupid mission Jerry had assigned them. But, no. They allowed her to be kidnapped.

It was upon their shoulders to find her and bring her back. They had to save her from that vile, dastardly, monster. There is nothing good inside him. And now, their best friend is in his clutches and had been for a whole week.

The question is...

"Is Sam going to be the same?" Alex whispered as she stared at herself in a mirror in Jerry's office. "What if she's completely changed and...."

"We can't think about that, Alex," Clover sighed. "It doesn't matter. She could be a totally different person. He might have brainwashed her into a super villain or something worse." Her body quivered at the thought of _something worse_. "But she is our best friend. And no matter what or who she is now, we must find her and bring her back."

Alex nodded as she shook off all her worries and doubts. "Sam is a WOOHP agent. We have to save her."

Jerry walked back into his office. "Yes, she is a WOOHP agent. And as such, we must save her. Even if it were some other person, we still would save them. There is a code to follow, and we shall do so." The girls nodded their heads and followed Jerry out of his office.

While leaving, they passed a plaque that hung on the wall.

"_No matter what, you must save your fellow agents. While they may have turned away, they are still your fellow WOOHP agents, even if they do not still work with you. _

_They are the only people able to understand the hardships that you are placed under every mission. They are the only ones who know of betrayal, sorrow, pain, and torture as you do. They are your family. _

_And no matter who it is, you must bring them back to consciousness of that fact. WOOHP agents are together throughout time. And you must save them and care for them. Even if they don't see their troubles. _

_Or even if you don't want them back."_

* * *

_**Afterward...**_

Sam continued staring up at the ceiling of the room she had been living in for a week now. She sighed and tried to resist the want to cry. She did like living with Tim. It gave her so much happiness to know that the man she was with was only a few doors down. The fact that she could wake up and eat with him, and spend the whole day with him, holding onto him and being with him was something that she just was able to experience. Now, not even twelve hours after getting together with him, she had to move out.

_I don't really want to leave..._ she thought. _But it really is for the best. People are probably worried about where I am, and while it will be hard to keep our relationship under wraps, it is better than sitting around, waiting for an ambush._

A knock broke her concentration. Sam smiled for she knew who it was. No one else lived there besides him. Yet his chivalrous ways were just another reason why she found him so irresistible.

"You know you can just come in," she laughed as she opened the door.

He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, but I didn't know what you were doing. I wouldn't want to come in if you were.... indecent."

Sam blushed a little bit. She turned away at what he really was meaning by 'indecent'. "Well, as you can see, I'm just in here thinking," Sam sighed. She hugged him. "I'm torn with leaving and staying..."

She listened to his heart beat, his chest become filled with air as he took in a deep breath, and a sigh. "You know that in the long run, it is best for us for you to move out," he chuckled. "Plus, there's a part of me that wants to steal you away again. It's a thrill taking you away. And, excuse me for this, I find that idea sort of romantic."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Well, who knew it? Tim Scam likes the idea of being romantic." She looked up into his dark gorgeous eyes and smiled. She lightly lifted herself up and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned her kiss with a soft kiss of his own.

Sam felt it once again; the inability to breathe and move because it felt like her head was so dizzy from his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He followed suit by tracing his hands through her hair. His fingers were beginning to become entangled in some of her long, smooth, lovely strands of hair. He placed his other arm around her waist and slowly brought her closely to his body. Sam cautiously let her hands fall from his neck down to his shoulders. She took her time, moving from his shoulders to his chest. Her hands shook from nervousness as she felt the lines that made his well-chiseled chest. She could feel his heart, which was beating hard and fast. He took his fingers out of her hair and moved his arm around her back. He lightly let his hand feel down her back. They could both smell the perfume and cologne on the other. It only made them kiss more. Their kisses were becoming more passionate, somehow aggressive yet gentle and soft.

It seemed so perfect....

And yet, it came to a crashing halt.

A large, rather annoying, boom invaded their privacy. They both stopped immediately. It sounded like an explosion. They both held each other as they stared at the door leading into the room where it seemed as if something was in there.

"I'm going to check it out," Tim smiled at Sam. He kissed her lips, then her forehead. "You stay here, I'll be right back." He showed her his devilish smirk that normally sent butterflies into her stomach.

Yet she didn't have any butterflies now. Her stomach was being filled with fear and sadness. She rushed and grabbed his arm. "Please, don't go," Sam cried. "I have a feeling like I won't see again."

Tim embraced her in a close, affectionate hug. "Even so, this day will always be with me. And whatever lies beyond this door, regardless, it doesn't scare me at all. To be simple and clean, nothing is like before. Now that I feel what I feel for you, I will return to you FOR you." He brushed the hair out of her face. "My dear Samantha, don't look sad." He smirked. "Don't show weakness. It's one of the many reasons I fell for you, my dear." He grabbed her hand and kissed it and ran out the door.

Sam stared at the door. She knew what was behind the door. She shut her eyes and bit her lip to try not to cry. Thoughts of his voice ran through her head.

_"Don't show weakness"_

She heard the shouts from the others in the room as they tackled him, shouting and questioning her whereabouts.

_"Nothing is like before..."_

SMIT was beeping some sort of error. She heard it claim a self-destruct program activated. There was a voice that she knew of that she once treated like her father. He shouted to the others in the room to search for her. She heard the same man, the one she also called 'boss', order several people to keep Tim restrained.

"_My dear Samantha, don't look sad..."_

There were a few bangs coming from outside the room around the corner. They were coming for her. She heard her 'boss' shout that the area was clear and that Tim was contained and ready to be taken out.

_"I will return to you FOR you..."_

The door in front of her kicked down and she felt two people embrace her in a giant bear hug.

_"I extremely, intensely like you, Samantha. And I want you..."_

Sam opened her eyes and lifted her head up. She wrapped her arms around to the two people and hugged them back.

"Oh, Sammie," Alex cried. "You're all right! Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't there to make sure you weren't kidnapped! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Got any bruises or whatever? Oh, Sam! You're alive..."

"Alex, come on, shut up," Clover laughed. "Stop being such a crybaby... *sniff* God, what's in this room? My allergies. Ack." Clover smiled at Sam. "We're glad to see you're okay, Sam. Now let's get you out of here!" Sam showed them a half smile and nodded her head. She followed them out of the room.

She saw agents pulling Tim Scam into a metal covered jeep. He turned his head and looked at Sam and mouthed something to her. Sam noticed and her mouth dropped. She tried to keep the tears in her eyes. Her throat was quivering. Her lips were shaking. Sam closed her eyes and tried to fight showing weakness.

"You don't have to look at him, Sam," Clover told her. "He's going away. For good this time. Look at him, mouthing off at you like he's going to come back and haunt you. Well, he's not." Clover hugged Sam a little bit. "He's not coming after you, friend."

Alex smiled and nodded at Sam. "Yeah, just forget whatever he just tried mouthing off to you," Alex sighed. "You're in safe hands now, Sammie." Alex hugged her too.

"Thanks, girls," Sam chuckled at the girls lack of knowledge. Only she knew what Tim had said. And the words would be with her forever.

_I love you....._

* * *

**Uhm, is anyone else almost on the verge of tears? Oh, that's just me. Gosh. While I was writing this, I was just so sad for SamxScam. Gosh...**

**I had a little inspiration again for this chapter. At the end, when Scam is right about to run out and get captured, I was listening to "Simple and Clean" made famous from the video game **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**. So from that point in the story to the end, I just got the feeling of that song for that whole part of the story.**

**Hence the chapter name, too XP**

**Please, please review!!!! :O**

**btw, not the end of the story yet. trust me ;)**

**~Live. Laugh. Love. ~**

**Blackpolish**


	15. Wherefore Art Thou?

**Totally Spies is a Marathon owned phenomenon that late at night, I dream I own that way I can change things.**

_**Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

He was alone. Again. Never in his entire life had he hated being alone as much as now. His stomach churned, his tongue curled, and every muscle in his body cramped. His heart felt like it had the urge to escape his chest and this cell; his lungs felt on fire. His mind was calculating escape plans, none which were capable of success. His hand felt...

His hand opened as he remembered the last thing he held with those hands. He stared and let his mind fall away from the plans and ideas and onto memories of the one thing he wanted to escape for. The long, luscious, lovely, red hair he was touching only a few hours ago were in the same fingers he was feeling now, hoping to feel her hair again.

_She saved me..._ he thought to himself. _The darkness, the cruel evil that kept my heart set on revenge had held me for years. Yet, she saw something. The person I was years ago? No, I've changed. These years have made me stronger. Do I regret the crimes I did? Surprisingly no. But she saw a light inside my heart. The closer she got, the brighter it seemed to grow. And the more it grew, the more I morphed. The darkness and light. I'm no longer evil, yet I'm not good either. And yet, she still cares for me? I'd think she would be completely idiotic if I didn't know otherwise. _

"What to do..." Tim sighed. He looked around the room and saw nothing he could use as an escape plan. The security was on high alert considering his last escape plan. _I'm surprised I thought of that one myself. No, no, I have to escape. I have to return to Samantha. I can't just have her alone. Unless I.... _"Guard!"

There was a sound from beyond the steel room. There were no windows or steel frames. No seeable door. Just four walls. Four solid brick walls.

Ideas were flooding his mind as he calculated his escape plot. _Yes, yes, all seems to be able to work. Just see the guard..._

"Guard!" he shouted again, this time with a deep echo that went through the whole room and a few pebbles to fall from the brick wall. He sighed, looking shiftily around the room. His breathing was to remain calm and smooth. No uneven breathes. No out of ordinary movements. Just to remain relaxed, focused, and determined.

_Determined to see Samantha once again..._

* * *

_**On the Other Hand**_**...**

Three weeks, six days, fourteen hours, and 29 minutes. That's how long it had been since she had last been in his arms, only thinking of pure happy thoughts. Now, every second of every day her thoughts were dedicated to him. His intelligence, his brilliant looks, his charming persona...

Sam was placed under surveillance by WOOHP because of her "traumatic" event of being under captivity with one of most notorious evil deadly criminals for a week. She was postponed from being part of any new WOOHP missions, along with Clover and Alex for their mission was to "nurse" Sam back to stability. _I don't need stability. I need Tim back..._

Sam had done what she felt was a good job hiding her pain of Tim Scam being captured. Clover and Alex never seemed to sense her pain and sadness. Whenever Sam was let alone, which was only during restroom breaks and to get changed, she let out a bit of her sadness by crying a few silent tears. Yet, all she wanted to do was cry hard, long, and loud. But she couldn't do that with Clover and Alex keeping watch over her 24/7.

_30 minutes now._

She was spending most of her time at home. She walked around the house, missing Tim and strangely, the constant conversation with SMIT. Jerry had the lair searched and terminated. SMIT had activated a self destruct program and was no more. Sam didn't think she would miss that computer so much. When she thought of SMIT being gone, she remembered that some of the reasons she had opened her mind to Tim was because SMIT knew the real Tim. Tim had built SMIT before he had become a rogue villain. The computer knew all about Tim and knew there was good. For some of those reasons, and the undeniably attraction toward him, were why Sam had given a chance to Tim. And how glad she was that she did.

At that moment, Sam was sitting on her bed, staring into the floor. She could hear Clover and Alex glued to the door going outside as well as the one inside the house, respectively. They were listening to see if she was crying or doing something to harm herself. Not that Sam would even consider doing such a thing. _Not when I have something to live for now._

She heard a small bump from the door leading inside. Alex probably tripped or something. Sam smiled a bit. She had to give her friends something. They did care for her. Whether they knew or not how wrong they were, they still cared.

"Alex, you okay?" she shouted to the door. "Heard you trip or something. You all right?" Sam stood from the bed and opened the door. And there was Alex, rubbing her hand against her forehead which was sporting a brand new, among with a few others, red bruise.

"Oh, uh, hey Sammie," Alex winced with pain. "Yeah, I sort of tripped over something. It just popped in front of your room like instantly. A bump in the middle of the floor."

Sam smiled and helped Alex off from the floor. "You have to watch where you are walking, Alex. You are such a klutz." Sam laughed at her friend's 'graceful' patterns. Alex chuckled too and they both headed off into the house.

_34 minutes._

Later that evening, Sam was relaxing on the couch after eating once again another meal prepared by Clover. They were never as elegant or delicious as the ones she had prior with Scam, however, they barely had flavor.

"I want to leave the house," she sighed as she said that quite unexpectedly to her friends after spending three weeks alone in their house. "I've been cooped up in the house for three weeks, without doing anything, and I'm tired, bored, and in desperate of leaving. Otherwise I will begin to have cabin fever. And unless you want that crazy, insane Sam on your hands, I suggest you get me out." She smirked at her sarcasm. What were they going to do to her? Tie her up and brainwash her into thinking that everything here was a great deal?

No. These were her best friends. They'd understand, right? True, they're annoyingly persistently dedicated to what Jerry tells them. _Jerry, that no good, incompetent... No. Jerry is like a father and a friend... It's not his fault. He was just following orders to terminate and arrest Tim... No, Jerry isn't against me from being in my house for the rest of my life. Jerry will give understand.... It's just will Clover and Alex?_ Sam's mind pondered once again on previous situations, like Tim pretending to be Jerry's replacement. Tim Scam kidnapping their mothers and controlling them. And so many other situations where Tim Scam proved to be the villain that every one said he was.

_But they didn't spend a week in "solitary confinement" with him and realize the unbelievable, brilliant, handsome man that he was and still is._

"Sam," Clover sighed, bringing Sam's mind back to reality. "You know it's strictly against Jerry's orders to let you-"

"I know what Jerry's orders are," Sam snapped, tiring of listening about Jerry... _Okay, no more nice talk._ He made her life to be never the same. "His orders are always doing the wrong thing. His last order to me got me stuck in this house for three weeks." She stormed off into the kitchen.

"No," Clover growled. "His last orders got you kidnapped by Tim Scam. And that is why you are here! Not because of Jerry, because of that evil, vile, no good bastard Tim Scam."

Sam's anger was coming to a boil. _How dare they insult him like that! He isn't evil or... any of the cruel things she just said! _How could she just stand there and take all those cruel things Clover had just said about him. Tim Scam cared for her. And she was just letting people talk ill of him.

"He wasn't that horrible to be around, Clover," Sam sighed with a tone of anger. "And, as you can see, I was given no physical torture. Maybe he kidnapped me to show WOOHP its flaws. I don't really know. But the point is that he didn't do all the cruel things that were thought to have happened."

"Sam, do you HEAR yourself?" Alex questioned. "You're actually defending _**him**_. Tim Scam. The number one wanted villain of WOOHP. Now, he might have been your only human interaction for a week, but he only brainwashed you! It's called conditioning! You should know about that since you taught me all about it! Tim Scam is never to be trust, and grant it that he did not harm you terribly, the fact is that he did kidnap you with evil intentions!" Alex went up to Sam's face and placed her hand on her shoulder. "He put you in this house for three weeks. Not Clover, me, you, or Jerry. Tim Scam did when he decided to be a villain. When he kidnapped you."

Sam's eyes were beginning to fill with tears so she closed them. Her back straightened and she brushed off Alex's hand. "I have to use the restroom..." Sam whispered softly. Her teeth grumbled at the next words she was to say. "Thank you for caring for me, you two. You are right; I'm just tired of being in this house. Thank you. I couldn't even think how life would be without you." Sam walked slowly and softly toward the bathroom.

She lay on the cold bathroom tile and let the tears fall where they may.

* * *

_**And all through this...**_

Clover tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened. Sam stood there and defended Tim Scam. While she rethought her decision afterward, Sam had still defended Tim Scam. _What's the deal with that?!?_

"She really needs to get out of the house," Alex said with compassion. "Look at what it's doing to her. Making her think _he's_ a decent person. We've protected her from the outside world, but we haven't protected her from her thoughts."

Clover thought about it and realized Alex was right. Thoughts can be just as dangerous as a criminal attack. All Sam did every day was sit around the house, barely speaking a word to them. They tried to get her to talk about things, about what happened during that week, but all Sam did was brush it off by saying things about how she just sat in a room the whole week, was given food twice a day, and didn't even talk to Scam. Heck, Sam said that she didn't even know Scam kidnapped her until a few days into the week. But Clover didn't buy it. Not for a second.

"Something happened that week, Alex," Clover pondered. "Something she doesn't want us to know..."

"Do you think he...?" Alex tried coming up with the right words. "_Violated_ her? That would explain why she is not talking, confusing right from wrong..."

Clover thought about that but inconclusively decided that wasn't the case. "No, that's not it," Clover sighed as she walked around the room. Her mind remembered the past conversation her and Sam had a couple of months ago.

The thought of what was said, and how Sam had changed since then all lead to one thing happening. _Could it be?_ No, not Sam... Sam, the brainy redhead girl who stayed up all night when starting WOOHP to read about every thing and every one in the books. No, not the Sam who had on countless situations rescued Clover and Alex from the clutches of a villain about to send them to their peril. Not the Sam who had promised to never open her heart to anyone after being broken by many stupid boys. Not the Sam who had sat and ate lunch on the quad and discussing quadratic equations with a quirky look on her face. Not the Sam who smirked when realizing how clueless their criminals were. Not the Sam who had helped Clover with heart breaks and rolled her eyes at Clover going into the arms of another boy, week after week. Not the Sam who lead them through all their missions. Not the Sam who had stood in line, listening to WOOHP agents discuss how to be a spy. Not the Sam who laughed and had fun and shopped and was smart... No...

_This was Sam we were talking about._

And yet, something was different. Sam wouldn't just all of a sudden start defending notorious villains and questioning Jerry's authority. Jerry, the man who was like Sam's father, all of their fathers, had always put his spies' safety above the mission. Yet, he didn't realize how every one can fall.

_Including Sam..._

_The question is how she fell..._

"Something happened. Something unintentional. Something unbelievable... Something none of us would have seen coming..." Clover once again spoke. She had to come up with a plan; some thing for Sam to leak out what happened that week. Could she trick her into giving it up? Would she yell at her until she caved? Wait until Sam thought Clover could be trusted? _No._

Alex stood up and stared at Clover, scared of what was about to come out of her mouth. "What?" Alex's stature leaned on to her left foot, trying to balance the pressure flooding her mind. She was scared, yes, but it seemed because Clover was having the same ideas and thoughts that Alex was having. Why, or more what, was wrong with Sam...

Clover closed her eyes and opened them again, speaking in a very small, strong, soft voice.

"Sam put her heart into the mission."

And with that both of them took in a sharp breath and tried swallowing their fear, their anger, everything.

Everything needed to drop to understand how it could have happened.

* * *

_"And there have been reports that a man, possibly late twenties, early thirties has escaped from a high security prison. Authorities say that the man is armed and dangerous. The break out occurred some time ago, however, it was told that the people involved in the situation would be able to deal with the criminal. However, inside sources tell us that he has become untraceable. The man has been known to take hostages, use high-tech devices, and will not resist giving torture or deadly force. As you can see from this sketch, the man has dark green/blue eyes, light brown hair, and no facial characteristics. We shall keep up to date on this notorious criminal and try to keep you people of Beverly Hills safe. Keep listening for more news on K-NEWS."_

* * *

**Well, well... well. I'm the deepest sincerest of apologies for not getting a new chapter up and out in a timely manner. The thing is after the last chapter, I needed some time to realize where the story was going to go. So I needed to calmly wait. I had many drafts, many never started, many scratched out, many still rambling through my mind, however, I finally decided what was best for SamxScam and how to reflect their personalities in the best possible way.**

**I just want to give you, the readers, my best work; not some crappy chapter that i put up just to keep you reviewing in a timely manner.**

**Anyway, I really hope you still enjoy this story after many breaks in between chapters :)**

**Thank you very much XD**

**Live. Laugh. Love**

**Blackpolish **


	16. I'm No Superman

**Totally Spies is an multi-million dollar television show and industry that, as of this moment, is owned and run by the corporate big shots at Marathon.**

**So, with that being said, please sit back in your computer chair, and hopefully you can relax as you read, and possibly enjoy, **_**Enemy Territory.**_

**From all those a part of the Blackpolish writing corporation,**

**Thank you.**

***Warning. Only one person is part of the Blackpolish writing corporation. Thus being said, that one person would like to give every reviewer, including the bad, a nice pat on the back and a giant thank you for your reviews and hopes that you will...**

**Enjoy XD***

**

* * *

**

_**As of right now...**_

The news had given terror to most, but he knew that it would give hope to one. He had escaped. He was free. He no longer was being contained by the corporate, injustice; government controlled lobbyists that wouldn't understand political freedom and justice if it was even their family and loved ones rotting in a brick prison. The ones who would never take another look at the supposed 'crime' that turned people into the injustice of the word criminal. The ones who had never even given him the chance to explain the situation that made him lose his job, made him lose his integrity, and turned him into the man that he had been.

No, he knew they weren't all government controlled guinea pigs. No, there was one who would understand, and he knew that she would always care for him. She was dedicated to him. And as he was to her. He would do anything for her. For she was his equal. She was the only one who could understand him intellectually, emotionally, and _physically_. Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms again. Her cream colored skin, that flame-colored hair, her deep emerald shaded eyes... It had been too long since he had last seen her, held her, run his fingers through her hair, and smelled her lovely perfume. How he longed to just see her again. He missed her more than anything...

She was the reason that he had escaped. He needed her in his life. Because without her, he couldn't even think of living or doing any thing worthy enough to live. Every thought, every idea consisted of how it would affect her. What would she think? How would she think of it? Who could save her if it went wrong? Where will she go to? When could she do that? And most importantly, why would she agree with his ideas at all?

He took another sip of his freezing, aging coffee. It was better than anything he had during his time in prison. Yet, he knew that he could have better, but he was living out from the garbage and swiping food from unsuspecting people who passed by. He pulled down his hat a little more to cover his eyes and keep his scraggly hair down and out of his face. He raised his shoulders so his collar kept his face hidden from anyone around, even though there was no one. The night was cold, and the dark, grey clouds covered the bright stars. He checked a watch he had 'found' along his way.

_9:04. _

_"_I can't take it any more..." he barked to himself."I've been out of jail for almost a month. This is unbearable. It's time."

He tossed his coffee onto the street as a car drove over it and made the coffee splatter all around. He tilted his head and looked backwards down into the dark alley; these were the places which he had been living in for the last few weeks and he was utterly repulsed and tired of it. He stood up and stretched his muscles all over his body. He spat out the remainder of the crap coffee and turned deeper into the dark alley.

_I have to act quickly. Chances are she is bound to see the news soon. Or those annoying pestering best friends of hers. WOOHP would have kept all three of them under super surveillance and under house lockdown._ He turned left quickly to find the fastest, safest, and darkest way to where she would be. He did not know if what he was planning would work, or if she would even consider it, but all he knew was that what he was doing, this so called _**life**_ of his, was not working. He was dying of boredom, exhaustion, and he couldn't stand not having her.

"You can take me away," he smirked. "But you can't keep me away."

He jumped over a chain fence and disappeared in the moonlight.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

After having stormed into the bathroom to cry for awhile, Sam decided that it was time to face the facts. She couldn't keep hiding the fact that she had feelings for Tim, who was considered by _WOOHP _standards to be the most criminal villain of this century. She was thought to be the best agent that WOOHP had seen in a few years, and what happened? She had fallen for the worst agent WOOHP had seen in years.

Tim had also been a fellow WOOHP agent a few years back; just a few short months before Sam had entered the ranks of a secret agent. Sam never found out the reasons behind Tim's expulsion from WOOHP. Jerry had told her and the girls that he was involved with dangerous weapons designing and wanting to cash in on them by giving them out to all kinds of people, good forces and bad. While Tim was talented in weapons, Sam never really believed Jerry's reasons. She felt Tim was a good person, deep down. Something had to make him go rogue and cause evil, pretty much only amongst his fellow agents.

That was another thing. Tim only seemed to cause chaos amongst agents, never causing real damage to any other world organizations. And all of these occurrences had always had some sort of weapon reasoning behind it all. Like to show his ex-comrades some sort of lesson. What was true? Was he was not thrown out of WOOHP for this whole fake reason that Jerry had fed them as young agents? Of course, it could be. Tim could have been obsessed with weapons and that would explain something.

_But I just don't think it's that reason._

Sam fluffed the last pillow on her bed for the fourth time since locking herself in her to avoid the glares and sighs of Clover and Alex. She had said a bit too much last time she had talked to them. How could she not, though? They were walking around this house, unaware of how Tim had been thoughtful to her, cursing his name and putting him down as a cruel monster. Grant it, before she had realized how great he was, Sam did not have a great opinion of Tim. However, she never said so many cruel things about him that it became the only thing she would talk about.

Clover and Alex only wanted to talk about what Sam had gone through, trying to pry any bit of information out of her. Like it was programmed into their minds to only think, only to speak and get Sam to speak of the events that happened that week. Sam would tell them. She would tell them anything they asked. If only they would ask as her best friends. Some part of Sam's mind had an image of the girls laughing, putting on nail polish and letting Sam go on and on about how great Tim was. The image consisted of Alex poking Sam to include the lovely details, and Clover smirking and giving advice on how to 'better' their relationship. Sam's blushing face when receiving a call from Tim, and the girls shouting in the background. Both of them being happy for her, sighing and secretly being jealous of how amazing Sam had it.

_But... no..._

"That won't happen," Sam cried softly. She knew that Clover and Alex would never give a chance to even consider what Sam saw in him. They would blame it on something like conditioning or something as how she had put her heart into a spy mission. They would say that Sam let her guard down and that is why 'Scam' was able to worm his way into Sam's good side. They had showed what they thought of, with Sam insisted Tim wasn't as evil as he could have been. They did not believe it. They did not even consider the reasoning behind Sam's word. They didn't trust Tim Scam.

"They don't trust me," Sam growled through her gritted teeth. She had grown tired of it all. She wanted free of her homely prison; her real home had become more of a prison than the one the girls kept saying, the one where she was 'trapped' with Tim Scam. All she wanted was to break free, break out through the windows, and break out of the constant torture in her heart.

_All I want is him_. Sam gasped for air as try to hide the sound of her crying from her two best friends, listening to her bedroom door. She had grown tired of hiding this from them. She wanted to tell them so many times, but it was impossible. They had taken the world out of her life. She wasn't even allowed to watch television anymore. They weren't trying to save Sam from insanity; they were treating her as a demented child. "It's done," Sam shook her head. She rummaged through her closet and found some comfortable clothes and a very comfortable pair of tennis shoes. "I'm getting out of here."

Sam placed her ear toward the bedroom door in order to hear Clover and Alex. In order to begin her escape.

* * *

_**On the Other Hand...**_

The two of them had been walking around the house for the last hour, trying to figure out how to un-brainwash Sam from being under Tim Scam's clutches. They knew one thing and one thing only. Sam had put that giant heart of hers into a spy mission. She let her emotions overthrow that brain of hers, that almost 200 IQ brain. She must have thought that Scam could be human, that he was a person who was just misunderstood. _Like that could be a possibility_, thought the two girls.

Both had stopped listening to Sam from outside her bedroom. This was more important than for them to spy on their best friend. They had to try and realize what to do know that they knew Sam must think of Scam as a human being. There was no other explanation behind her behavior an hour ago.

"And now, with Scam walking the streets," Alex breathed with a sense of anger. "How could Jerry not tell us this?"

"Why would Jerry tell us?" Clover snapped. "We are trying to keep Sam in a sane state of mind, and with the knowledge that Scam escaped.... _again._ How many more escape plans can that man come up with?" Clover hit their couch with her fist. "Half of me thinks we need to call Jerry right now, make him see the errors he has done with not telling us about Scam's recent escape, and just go and blab about his best agent might have become best friends with the town's recent runaway!!"

"I bet the other half thinks we should just not tell Jerry," Alex scowled. "Make him feel how we feel. How could he not think we'd watch the television? Just because Sam isn't allowed to, doesn't mean we won't. We're stuck under this house lockdown too!" Alex kicked her foot on the floor to let out some of her anxiety. Millions of thoughts were racking their brains. Anger, frustration, sadness, disappointment, jealousy, betrayal...

"Tough love won't work with Sam," Clover sighed. "If she already feels confined by this house lockdown, I doubt she's going to be jumping for joy if we tie her up, throw away the key, and demand she wash away the thought of Scam as a decent person."

"You think she cares for him?" Alex whispered softly, her eyes staring at a picture of the three of them, arms locked around each others' shoulders. That picture had been taken a little over five months ago, after Clover had broken up with yet another inadequate boyfriend who she had only been dating for about two days. It was also the day that Sam had received an offer from WOOHP that at the end of the year, she would begin research in weapon development as well helping with the psych analysis of captured villains. Plus, Alex had gotten A on her chemistry final in college. It was one of their favorite days together. Every one had something good happening for them.

"You think she has feelings for him?" Alex cried softly into her shoulder, trying to hide the tears.

"If I know Sam, the real Sam who always believed in the best in people, the one who felt intelligence was the greater good," Clover spoke, trying to keep her voice from cracking with hysteria. "The one who valued human existence, no matter what or who?"

"The Sam we know, love, and care for..." Alex wiped her tears away. "The one who also promised she'd keep that part of herself out of being a spy."

"She does have feelings for him," Clover bit her lip to hide her fear. For if Sam, the nothing but humble know-it-all that had been somewhat Clover's rival as well one of her best friends since Clover could remember, had feelings for... _For Tim Scam?!?_ Then there was a lot to fear. "Sam always cared about the better side of a person. There's nothing we can do."

"I'm surprised you girls are forgetting one vital piece of information," sighed an older, slightly accented voice. "Sam is also a WOOHP agent. We took her out of Scam's physical prison; we'll take her out of his emotional one as well."

The girls' couch moved forward and revealed a silver chute. However, instead of being sucked in, something, or someone, shot out like a bullet. They stood straight with his hands in his pockets. There was a solemn look on his face.

"I'm deeply sorry, girls," Jerry spoke, his voice sounding as if he was trying to avoid crying himself. "I let my pride and impatience get the better of me. I'm somewhat bitter toward Scam, for many reasons. Some of those are toward me for not seeing the evil man he would turn into. However, what is important now is trying to save Samantha. Emotionally speaking, of course." Jerry sighed, brushed his air back, and coughed into his fist.

"But Jer!" Alex responded. "You know how Sam is! Once she sets her mind, her _heart_, to something, you can rarely stop her. Sam is--"

"Your family," Jerry sighed, reminding the girls of their sacred, old commandment. "And no matter who it is, you must bring them back to consciousness of that fact. WOOHP agents are together throughout time. And you must save them and care for them. Even if they don't see their troubles." Jerry stared into the eyes of his agents. They were like his daughters, and missing one was like missing them all. He was missing his 'daughter', his family, his agent, and somewhat, his friend.

"She'll hate us," Alex sighed.

"Jerry's right," Clover breathed. "_Even if they don't see their troubles_. Sam is blinded right now, and will continue to be unless we bring her back to us! She's our family! And we will get her to see that again! We'll pull her out of this funk she is in and get her to stop feeling things for Scam. Am I right?"

"Indeed, Clover," Jerry smiled. "Now, where is Samantha right now? I'm sure you didn't leave her fully unattended for two hours, did you? Got some eye on her, right? Not that even she would think of doing something drastic."

"Uhh..." Alex gulped. "She wouldn't do something drastic. So, we kind of left her...."

A sound of breaking glass came from Sam's bedroom.

Clover and Alex both yelled as they all ran to Sam's room.

"Frick!"

* * *

_**Afterwards...**_

She brushed the glass off of her arms as she ran to any nearest place to hide away. "They were bound to hear that and run," she said, out of breath, to herself. "I've got to get as far away as possible." She just kept running. She passed many backyards and jumped many white, wooden fences. She tried thinking of a hideout, some place that she could rest, but she couldn't think of any place.

"Wait!" she shouted to herself. "Of course! No one else knows about it." Sam took a sharp turn toward the highway and kept running.

'Of course they've probably figured out I have some feelings towards Tim Scam'_, _she thought, trying to keep herself running for what felt like hours. 'They're not as bright as me, but they're not stupid either. They must have. Plus, they probably told Jerry. Now, they're going to try and keep me under some sort of lockdown to help me _emotionally_...'

Sam kept herself out of her mind for a good two hours. She knew that if she thought more and more about how they were running after her, she would stop running and just apologize. However, whenever that idea came running into her head, it was always followed by the one of Tim. Whether seeing his face, hearing his voice, or just plainly thinking of him, she couldn't get him out of her head. Yet, when she thought of him, it moved right back to thinking about how Clover and Alex both knew about how she felt. It was a never ending circle of thoughts.

Sam started slowing down to catch her breath. She looked around and saw a familiar neck of woods where she had once been a little over a month or so ago. She picked up the pace and started running again. It would be another ten minutes before she could finally rest fully and try to map out a game plan. She never thought she would have to resort to this. Running away, like some sort of criminal. _Is that what they think of me as now? A criminal?_

Sam took a look at the waterfall and sat down on the rock. She had been running non-stop for hours, dodging lights, running from cars and trying to keep her cool. She had run away from her friends...

A deep pain shot through her heart. She didn't have to hide it anymore. The tears fell from her eyes so quickly that she didn't even realize. Sam didn't have to hide her sadness anymore. She just cried. She cried hard, long and loud. She sometimes paused to gasp for breath, yet she just went back to crying.

"I told you I'd come back," a voice spoke, somewhere near, yet somewhere far. It was coming from somewhere deep in the woods. Yet it was a voice she had heard so many times before. So many times had she yearned to hear it.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Sam whispered as she wiped the tears off of her face. "I thought you would have probably looked at the house or something like that."

"I did go there," he smirked. "But when I did, some crazy girl jumped through a back door and started running like a maniac , so I just knew you'd come here." He walked closer to her and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it in his.

She leaned her head onto his body. "I know you probably think less of me for crying like a stupid little girl," she sighed. "I'm not always like a wall of impenetrable emotions. I've missed you, and it's been weeks since I have been able to cry."

"I know," he smirked. "That's another reason I feel this way for you. You only show your heart to the people you really care about. It's going to be okay though. And, you aren't a criminal. You've done nothing wrong. Don't ever think you have done something wrong."

Sam looked up into his eyes. She didn't even mention anything about what she had been thinking. He just knew. He knew her so well that she was starting to think he knew her better than she knew herself.

They both just sat there for hours, holding hands and leaning on each other. No one would find them here.

For now, they were back together. For now, they were safe.

* * *

**SamxScam are back together. :3 I've been watching a lot of 'Scrubs' lately, and Elliot is my favorite. (if anyone knows why i'm bringing this up... then, yeah)**

**If no one remembers where they are, refer back to chapter five, I think XO**

**Anyway, review what you think (: I hope you like it XO**

**I'm still writing :D**

**~Live. Laugh. Love~**

**Blackpolish**


	17. As Long As You're Mine

**~ I don't own Totally Spies, Marathon, etc.~**

I decided for writing purposes to take a little break from writing _**Enemy Territory**_**. Just so that there could be a significant time between chapters. I just got to where I had envisioned the story to go to, so I had to figure out to myself what would happen. Because you don't understand this until you love someone. Someone that protects you, promises they want you, and is everything you want and more... You would do anything to be with them. I bet there are some that don't think so, but really, the man I love... I would move anywhere to be with him, change myself for him, do anything for him. Because I love him.**

**So, after accepting the fact that Sam has turned away, what would happen?  
****That's where we are.**

**So, if you don't like where I've taken this story, I really don't feel like apologizing. Because it's just up for interpretation.  
****For those of you who are still my faithful reviewers, please...**

**ENJOY XD**

***Chapter name inspired by the song 'As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked**

* * *

_August 9th_

_Woods outside L.A_

_To those who stumble across this later, my name is Samantha Simpson. I would state my age, however, I was told I should not. I have red hair, green eyes, and a IQ of nearly 200. I used to be a international secret agent. I worked for an agency where I worked with my two best friends. We went around the world, saving people and capturing villains._

_I am also in love with one of the most wanted men of the world._

_His name is Tim Scam._

_He was the one who told me to write this autobiography of the events that are occuring as we are venturing away, as we are on the run. For you see, last night, I decided to be with the man I love. Some might be wondering why I am in love with a super villain. But, as a woman of science, even I cannot describe the reaction of the emotion of love. It's something you cannot control, something that can't be defined, only in the word of 'love.' _

_I turned away from those two best friends. Turned away from the organization that has treated me like family since the day I was recruited. I am being searched for and hunted down by that same agency. I am now a rogue agent. When I am found, because Tim and I both know how they work, they will put me into a window-less room and interrogate me. They will ask for any information about Tim, as to what he has planned, where he holds any nuclear weapons, and why I ran with him. I will not answer any of those questions, though. (Frankly because I only know the answers to the last.) Then, they will shave my head, and throw me into a jail cell as I spend my years rotting away._

_I know my decision. But even if I decide at any point to turn back, I will receive the same treatment as said before. While I might not have known how serious it was when I ran away, I now do not regret it in any possible way. _

_To those of you, if anyone at all, find this record of events, I ask you to give them to the only people who should read them. And that is no one._

_Samantha Simpson._

_These are the accounts of my days as an enemy._

_

* * *

_

August 20th

_Los Padres National Forest_

_Tim and I have been living amongst the trees for weeks now. I have lost so much weight. My hair has lost its orange shine, and my eyes appear grey. Tim has even grown a beard in such a short amount of time. My dear, how beautiful he looks. As I walked out this morning to find some food, I found that we are not some undiscovered wood near Los Angeles. We are living in Los Padres National Forest. This is the reason why we haven't been surviving very well these past weeks, for its a nationally protected forest and not filled with items to live out in the wild._

_I was able though to come across a gift shop, staying very in the shadows, and got some food. And, yes, I stole the food. For the money that the taxpayers will use once I'm in jail, I think they won't mind me having some of their food now. _

_When I told Tim about our location, he decided it was time to make a run for it, for anyone would find us here in the woods. We leave tonight. _

_I don't know where I will go, but I do know that I hope it is somewhere at least that I can sleep without sleeping on what feels like porcupine needles._

_And to those still reading,  
Samantha Simpson_

* * *

_August 25th_

_Bakersfield, California_

_My legs ache from all the running. It seems like we never stop. But, I know we must keep going. Tim says that we will be doing this every few days, staying in a city and running to another city. Because of this, I think I will leave out entries unless something happens. _

_For those who care,  
Samantha Simpson_

_

* * *

_

September 29th

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_Last week, we reached Las Vegas. Tim says that it will be easier to hide here, in plain sight, becasue there are so many criminals and scum walking around. _

_Is that what I've become? Scum?_

_I know now that this is all the torture, all the pain, that I and my friends must have put countless thieves and crooks under when we were chasing them._

_This, this feeling of fear, of dread. A part of knowing I am doing wrong, yet I cannot stop. For stopping still means giving in. Which I cannot do. And it is not like I killed anyone. _

_I merely fell in love with a killer._

_Luckily, when I ran off, I had some spare jewelry with me. We pawned it for some money, and because Tim is an excellent strategist, we were able to earn more through gambling._

_If you told me five months ago I would be gambling with Tim Scam, I would have laughed in your face. However, now, as I hold his hand and we walk toward a cheap hotel room together, I can't think of anything better. But at the same time, I wish things were different._

_Our clothes are a little worn, so in the morning we shall stock up on essentials. We will possibly get a car too, considering it would be easier to get around with. Both of us are exhausted to the bone. _

_Every day, Tim talks to me, asking me if I was sure what I had gotten myself into. That in a heartbeat, he would turn himself in and claim I was just a hostage, not a person who came here on free will._

_And everytime, I look into those eyes of his, and I just hold him close. For I have never felt this way about anyone before. The security, the compassion, the love. It's beyond words. And I hold him, and we kiss, a kiss that in words can only be described as this._

_Safety._

_S.S._

* * *

_October 13th _

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_The car we borrowed finally had its share of us borrowing it. We left it on the outside of Tulsa, our new place of visitation. In the heart of Tornado Alley, tracking will grow harder for those after us. We haven't had any trouble or encounters yet. Could it be we are possibly outsmarting them? _

_I asked Tim this, and with it he replied that they are simply waiting. Waiting until we are worn to the brink of death and then will set out traps for us, which we will easily fall for. Tim worked for the agency years before I even thought that a secret spy headquarters existed. He knew it like the back of his hand, which could possibly be the reason that he is their most wanted man._

_Every day, he gets closer and closer to telling me the secrets of how he left and why he turned rogue himself. _

_Perhaps the storms around us will lift him up to say soon._

_S.S_

_

* * *

_

_December 03rd_

_Atlanta, GA_

_We couldn't run forever. We made it far, but nonetheless, we couldn't stay in hiding forever._

_At the time, we were in Alabama. Our minds must be running low on fuel, for we thought that the small town we were living in would keep us low. However, little did we know that this town would almost have been the end of us._

_I was visiting the local grocery store, filling up on supplies and whatnot. I walked outside, and swore that I could hear rockets. I thought that I was losing my mind, however, I did hide in bushes in case it was something._

_And then I saw them._

_My best friends._

_My two best friends in the whole word._

_One, who shall be referred to as Agent 002, was scanning the local area with her watch, a familiar gadget that I use to wear proudly. My other friend, Agent 003, was wearing sunglasses and staring out into the woods. _

_I held my breath, prayed to God, which is something I normally do not do. _

_I could hear their conversation. It was about the location of 'Scam' and where he could be hiding. There was mention of how they had found traces of him in certain cities, one that we hadn't been at in weeks. And something about a source that told them to look here. They claimed there was nothing here, and they should get back to headquarters._

_With that, they flew off into the sky, and I saw them head toward the direction of California._

_They didn't even say my name or mention me at all._

_I'm still crying about it. And as always, Tim holds me in his arms and gently rocks me to sleep._

_He says that the constant tears will eventually leave, however, the feeling of losing best friends, it won't go away for a very long time._

_What have I done?_

_S.S._

* * *

_December 25th_

_Orlando, FL_

_I must say that since the previous entry, we have almost run into Agent 002 and Agent 003 two more times. Nothing too dangerous, however, still, they are getting closer and closer._

_We are now in Orlando. Things have been calm here, and we were able to find a condemned apartment that no one has set foot on in years. Of course, we cleaned it up at first, but then again, we kept it pretty much the same. We had found some spare furniture, a chair and a bed, from other places around the city. We also exchanged money for clothes and stocked up on food._

_I no longer cry myself to sleep thinking how I have lost my best friends, but still, this pain in my heart hasn't left._

_And I must say, I do not regret being with Tim. He thinks I do, but I do not. I love him, and I know he loves me and I would do anything to keep him safe._

_Today is Christmas and -----_

"Are you writing another entry?" a voice whispered into the room. Sam turned slightly to see Tim with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were still dark, exhausted from running. His body structure was skinnier, as he was losing some weight, however, he was still strong as ever.

"Just finishing it up," Sam sighed. "Merry Christmas."

Tim laughed as he walked over to her to lift her up from the chair she was sitting on. He grabbed her hand, and made her stand. "How could you possibly be thinking of a merry holiday at a time like this? I haven't celebrated Christmas since... Well, think of your first days at WOOHP and just subtract to the last Christmas."

"Can I ask you something, Tim?" Sam said as she stepped back a little from the man she loved.

"What is it, Samantha?" He took a step closer and held her arms close to his chest. "You know you can ask me anything." Tim then sported his famous smirk, a smirk that made Sam feel instantly secure and safe.

"What happened at WOOHP? I mean, why or how did you leave?"

Sam saw in Tim's eyes that this question was not something he was expecting. They instantly lost glow, and his body stance stiffened. "I suppose I should tell you. We have been running for a long time, and I should let you know as to why I am running."

"If you don't feel comfortable, then I understand," Sam quickly exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't need to know, all I need is you."

"No, no, my dear Samantha," he said as he gently pulled her arms from their grasp around him. "You should know, and I'm not telling because you ask. I'm telling beause I want to tell you. And I want you to know. I want you to know everything."

He sat Sam down on the chair, and he stood far off, staring into the wall on the other side of the room. "I was at the top of my game back at WOOHP, the superintendent, second in command," he smirked at her. "It all happened the day you showed up at WOOHP for orientation."

Sam's eyes grew a bit larger, and she nodded for him to continue.

"I was walking, going off to drop of your spy files, and then off to meet you," Tim sighed. "And I could have avoided all this if I just didn't go down the weapons department... For you see, someone was robbing weapons, and I saw them and tried to stop them. However, the criminal pointed a gun to my head, and I grabbed something near by, and to safe my own life, I shot the man in the shoulder."

"But that's--"

"Against WOOHP regulations?" Tim smiled. "Yes, entirely so. However, willingly letting yourself die is also against the rules, so I was merely acting in the moment. Yes, maybe I shouldn't have shot him, but it was a minor offense. However, the board considered it high treason to the WOOHP law."

"High treas-, no, they would have only put you on probation," Sam exclaimed, reaching for his hand. "You shouldn't feel bad, I would have done-"

"Now, now, Samantha," Tim laughed. "Let's not jump to conclusions. For you see, when I met with the board, they didn't appreciate the actions I partook when I spoke to Jerry about everything. I got a little harsh, a little crude, and little, dare I say, vulgar. That's what led to me being fired from WOOHP. They stated that I had _too much anger_ inside me and would be a serious threat to the company."

"If anyone is a serious threat to the company, it's the security who allowed a criminal to walk on in and steal things!" Sam cried. "Tim, I am sorry, so sorry, for how they treated you."

"Well, it's not like they were wrong, I did have too much anger inside," Tim continued. "Enough to become the most wanted man by WOOHP, and possibly the world. I have always had a problem with things not running the way they are suppose to, or the way I want them to. And I have learned that I should possibly have taken a more somber approach to - "

A cluttering noise near the front door alerted them both. Their ears perked and both stood their ground. Sam grabbed her journal quickly. Silently, they walked toward a small closet in which they had planned to escape from if anything should happen. It was not a real closet though. It had a secret compartment that led them through a hallway.

Sam's vision held tightly to the end of the hallway. One thing she learned from running was never to look back, never give in to the side of her that wanted to see Clover and Alex, and never surrrender.

Her feet, from months of running and climbing and hiking, were bruised and blistered. Blood had scabbed over various parts of her feet, some all over her leg. And as she ran through the hallway, old wounds opened as her bare feet scraped themselves over shattered pieces of glass, rocky edges of the brick wall that stuck out, and the occasional rat teeth that gnawed at her while passing.

Sam could tell that if her old self, the naive and innocent young lady she use to be had been in her place now, that she would fall down and break into tears, complaining that her heart and her mind were not working properly to be running with a high class criminal. Once, she had laughed at the idea of loving, even liking, Tim Scam. And now, she laughs at her old being, the one who only believed in science and theories, the one who never trusted any other with her life nor wished to have any person of the opposite sex trust her with their life.

But she and Tim Scam were together now. And they were running away. Whether it was actually someone at those doors in that apartment, or it was just a idiotic teenager scrambling and accidently coming across the abandoned building, they left Orlando, and continued journeying farther and farther from their past.

Tim was grunting out of exhaustion as they jumped over an electric fence. Sam sighed as they landed on the other side of a field. They looked behind them to see no one following them nor any sign of any thing coming after them, for the time being. She turned and stared into Tim's eyes.

He pulled forcefully her lips toward his. A spark of thunder rolled around them and lightning lit up on their faces. Tears were flowing from both their eyes.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Tim whispered before bringing her lips back to his own. He let his arms grab her and hold her tightly. Sam's lips moved around, and let his tongue have entry into her mouth. Her hands were running wild across his chest, as she tried to rip off the shirt that held her from being as close as possible as she could. He softly and slowly slid his hands underneath her top as he felt her smooth skin on his own skin. His kisses start to trail off from her lips to her neck, and she moaned. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly started to place her on the grassy field.

"Merry Christmas to you," Sam whispered in his ear before returning her lips to the place they should be.

On his.

_

* * *

_

_January 30th, 2010_

_Unknown Location_

_I cut my last entry off because Tim came in. He came and told me of how he became a wanted man by WOOHP. He told me, and now I know for a fact that he and I love each other, completely. I laugh as I remember being trapped inside his secret lair, at first loathing the man completely, and then the next minute falling head over heels for him._

_After Tim told me everything about what happened, we thought we heard someone invading the apartment, so we ran out. We crossed into a field, only then realizing it was nothing. However, we were both just filled with sadness at the fact we would be continuing to run away, yet joyful because we were together that we... well, none of that is important for this journal._

_We have been running non stop since that night, occasionaly staying at hotels to stock up on food and sleep._

_I feel WOOHP closing in on us closer and closer each day. Inside of me, a part is hopeful that they will stop chasing us. But I know them far too well. Agent 002 and Agent 003 will not stop until I am in their sights so they can question me. _

_For now, all I want is to sleep in a bed in a house without rats and mold. I want to wake up in a queen size bed, underneath a blanket that doesn't have holes. I want to wake up to the smell of a breakfast made by the man I love. I want to be able to smile and kiss him in that kitchen. I want to be able to forget the day and just spend time with him in our house, or in the park, or anywhere with no worry._

_But I know that will never be._

_S.S_

* * *

_March 12th, 2010_

_Outside of the Washington D.C. area_

_I don't have much time to write down what's going on. We only have a few moments of silent before we have run off. Tim and I found a rundown apartment outside of Washington D.C._

_Things have been silent for far too long, and Tim is suspicious. As I am. He thinks something is going around us, and I am not doubting his intelligence.  
If anything happens, please know for a fact this true statement:_

_I, a former agent of a worldwide organization to execute human protection, do hereby swear that I regret nothing. I would never go back on the decisions that I have taken on these past few months. If given the opportunity again, I shall proudly declare it. No one is going to hold me down. Would I like to still be a agent of that old organization? Yes. But I know it can never be. Why? Because I am in love with Tim Scam. And that is the most truth in this statement._

_Samantha Simpson_

_Samantha Scam_

_S.S_

"Did you finish writing yet?" he sighed from anxiousness. His foot was taping from being impatient. "I don't mean to rush you entirely so, but this is kind of important."

"I know how important this is, Tim, which is why I'm including everything here that needs to be," Sam scowled. They were both growing tired and knew that the time they had together was ending quickly. "Stop being impatient for the inevitable."

"Listen, I don't know who you think I am, but I have experience with running away from WOOHP," Scam shouted. He walked over by the window and continue his post of keeping look out.

"So, are you saying that if you didn't have me to deal with, you would be perfectly fine?" Sam yelled back. "Well, in that case, maybe I'll just go and turn myself to WOOHP right now, so you don't have to deal with me slowing you down. It's not like we both won't end up getting caught anyway."

"Don't you dare think you can pawn this on me, my dear," Tim snarled. "You chose this, remember."

Sam held her breath. He was right. "Yes," she whispered. "But you didn't choose for me to run away with you..."

"What are you going on about now?" he turned his head and stared into her green eyes. He saw that something he said must have cut deeper than he realized. The anger, the fear, the pain, all left him when he saw her sitting on a chair, holding herself and staring at the ground. Tim walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "I apologize, my dear. I didn't mean to come off so cross."

"But, you have reason to," Sam sighed. "I'm just holding you back. You would probably be in Russia by now, hiding away and having nothing to fear for months. But no, you have me to deal with."

"Now, now, my dear, Samantha, " he laughed. "If I were in Russia, then I would have fear. Do you know why?" He leaned down and lifted her chin up. "I would be worrying about you and your safety. You would have still been living with your friends and having to live a false life, pretending not to follow your heart. My dear, understand this, yes, I did not wish this to happen to you, and if there were something I could do to change that, I would. However, I'm selfish." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I want you here with me. This is hard for me, because I don't want you to be a criminal, but yet I want to be with you. For now, this is the only way to be with me, and so, we are at a crossroads of viscious circles."

"So, you want me here with you?" Sam uttered, as her head fell onto his shoulders. Uncontrollable tears fell from her eyes. How she just wished that she could be with him in a normal setting, in a normal life, loving each other and being accepted normally. No worry about friends coming and breaking them up, and possibly killing him. No worry of whether or not she would end up being tortured or be placed to rot in jail. Just them. On a beach. In a house. Smile and laughter. Happiness and joy. Friends and family near. Acceptance.

"Didn't you just hear me you silly woman?" Tim sighed, fashioning that grin of his. "I want you to run away with me. I want you to follow me around the ends of the earth. I want you to be with me, criminal or not. I want you to become a criminal if that's what it takes to have you in my arms. However, yes, I would want you to be safe and sound and away from an evil bastard like me, I am in love with you, so I want you with me, wherever I go."

Right then and there, Sam knew that even though her life right now was filled with suspence and at any second she could be ambushed, she wanted to be with Tim, no matter what. And she was filled with happiness knowing that he wanted it as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

"We've been searching non-stop for months," Clover spoke with no emotion and no inclination that she cared. "Scam is nowhere to be found. We've searched everywhere that we've had leads. He's just covering his tracks very well this time."

"Probably the best he's covered them," Alex sighed. "Or maybe we aren't smart enough to uncover him. We always had... other help before."

"Well, the other help isn't here anymore," Clover snapped. "We're tracking down the help because the help is with him now because she's completely lost all sense of thought."

"Can we not call her that, I mean, you haven't said her name since---"

"Alex, I'm not going to talk about this," Clover mumbled. "Right now, let's focused on tracking down Tim Scam. I just received word from Jerry that our quiet tactic has been working well, and we think we have them- I mean, _**him**_, located near Washington D.C."

"All right," Alex whimpered. "Let's go get... him."

* * *

**On the Otherhand...**

"Leave it there," he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the apartment. He wrapped her quickly next to him.

"But, you said no one should read it," she claimed. "The whole reason was for me to just vent out my thoughts and feelings."

"Dear, trust me and leave it," he whispered into her ears and she smiled. Anytime he whispered something in her ear, she just melted inside. "Now, let's get dressed up. We're going to be running into a few guests later on, and we should look decent."

"If we're going to get clothes, let's at least look formal," she said with a smirk on her face that almost matched his own. It was almost as devilish, mysterious, and scandalous. And now, she was sporting it.

"Well, well, well," he exclaimed. "A devilish smirk. We'll have to get you a seductive black dress to match."

"I've already got the seductive part, let's just get the dress," she sighed, almost sounding bored.

"Oh my, I think I just fell in love with you again," he moaned as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm, let's go."

And off they went.

* * *

**Well, chapter 17 was really long. but it was much worth it since I went so long without a new chapter. I appreciate all my consistant fans of 'Enemy Territory' and the people who always review. It just makes my day.  
Lately, I have been listening to my music and coming across songs that I feel are extremely SamxScam. haha. Heres my playlist for you guys. And fyi, its also the names of the next chapters. get a little preview ;)  
"I'll Be Seeing You" sung by Billie Holiday  
"Anything You Can Do" sung by bernadette peters and tom wopat  
"Unforgettable" sung by Nat King Cole  
"All I Can Do Is Love You to Pieces" sung by Chantal Kreviazuk**

**and of course "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked is EXTREMELY SamxScam!!!! Listen to it now!!**

**Anyway, hopefully, I'll get right up on chapter 18, but this chapter took a whole lot out of me. Please continue reviewing. I love you all and appreciate all the support! **

**blackpolish**


End file.
